Warm Feet
by IrishGal4Twilight
Summary: I really suck at these. After an eventful wedding, what exactly waits in the future for Bella and Edward? What or who could stand between them and their future happiness? Over 13,000 hits
1. Chapter 1: Never Keep A Vampire Waiting

A/N: This was a random project by my friend and I. We were extremely bored on MSN and we decided to write what we thought would happen before the wedding. It's a joint fan-fic so I wrote some and my friend wrote some. Remember, this was a random thing that we decided to do, it is still only for fun so go easy!! We appreciate reviews and we accept constructive criticism!!

DISCLAIMER: We do not own any of the characters or places, we merely borrowed them from the great, all mighty, Stephenie Meyer (bows down to her greatness. Hopes that she is reading and sending an autograph my way)

Edward's POV

In all of my existence, I have barely ever felt this excited. I paced back and forth across my room, constantly looking out the window-wall at the fast-darkening woods. It had been approximately two days since I had left Bella, and although I had Alice's and Emmett's promises to protect her with all they had, I was anxious to see her again. I could hear Emmett telling me that they were on their way over.

Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie and I had spent the past two days hunting. We purposely looked for big game because it would be a while before I could hunt again. I hated leaving Bella for any amount of time but this hunt was crucial if I was to spend the next two weeks alone with her. Rosalie was annoyed to leave Emmett here to look after Bella with Alice, and she made sure that I knew about her annoyance, even with Jasper trying to calm her.

I could hardly contain my excitement, two whole weeks of time alone with Bella. I hardly noticed that I had begun to sprint around my room as I imagined the next few days. Rosalie hissed from down the hall as I began to chuckle at her thoughts. She could her me pacing back and forth and was strangely annoyed by the sound of my shoes making muffled '_shu-shu_' noises as they hit the thick, gold carpet. She thought that my sudden change in speed was to aggravate her, I was very glad that no-one could hear my thoughts at that moment.

I slowed down and concentrated on listening for Alice's Porsche coming through the drive-way. I was listening to Emmett's reports of where they were but his were not at all accurate. Alice was blocking any information regarding Bella from entering her head in preparation for tomorrow. She was driving me insane, and she knew it. She was constantly thinking about translating endless books and passages from English to Latin to Hebrew until she had used every language that we had learned over the past century. I thought of how Bella would react to how Alice was thinking but she would not understand how much we process as we think.

I was debating running through the forest to the main road when I heard Esme coming upstairs.

'_I'll only be a minute. I have to talk to you about tomorrow_.'

She stopped at the end of the hallway.

'_I don't think that you would want Rose or Jasper to hear this. In fact, I don't know if you would want to hear this yourself_.'

I grinned at her words. I knew exactly what she was about to say but wanted to hear it from her anyway.

'_I know that tomorrow will be special for you and Bella, but you have to remember that it is also special for all of us as well. We have known you for nearly a century, we have seen the change that came about you when you met Bella. We have also seen what happens to you when you are separated from her. We love you both and you two are family to us. We are immeasurably happy about tomorrow and, I speak for all of us when I say this, we wish that you and Bella will be as happy as you could possibly be for the rest of your existences. Carlisle and I have never been happier to see the glint in your eyes and the glow about you since Bella entered your life. I know that I am officially filling in the 'emotional, embarrassing mom' persona now but -_'.

I had already run down to her by now. She began to shake as though she was sobbing when I wrapped my arms around her. I was feeling elated now, everyone seemed as excited as I was, well, everyone except Rosalie, Jacob and Charlie. They would come around eventually though and time passes quickly for our kind, in a few years, we would be forgotten and they would be dead. The thought of Bella hearing of her father's death would hurt her immensely but it was unavoidable if she were to become immortal.

Rosalie poked her head out of her door, distracting me from my train of thought, to see what was going on. Jasper was standing beside Esme, calming her down because she seemed to be having a fit at this point. Carlisle came through the door downstairs, Emmett close to his side. He was by our sides in a flash as he took Esme away. Emmett seemed particularly amused by something and I was wondering why he was not with Bella and Alice. He exchanged quick glances with Rosalie and Jasper. All of them were thinking of the same thing: their Trigonometry final that they had sat over a year ago. I knew that Bella was close but it was infuriating to not know where she was. I stood there glaring at each of them, trying to make them share their thoughts but none of them would reveal the truth. I gave up and sighed in frustration. Until Alice arrived, I was going to be tortured by my siblings.

I decided that I had waited long enough and I darted down the stairs and through the front door, I could deal with Alice's anger later. I was halfway down the steps when I heard a strange rustling noise coming from the depths of the forest. I could smell him before I could see him. Jacob Black, in wolf form, emerged from the trees.

'_I won't attack you… now. I know what it would do to Bells_.'

He stopped twenty yards away from me. I waited for him to phase back to human form but instead he continued on.

'_I decided to give you back this. I want Bells to know… that I won't be there tomorrow. I don't want to be mean to her, I just rather that she knows that we won't attend for… obvious reasons._'

I saw him drop a small envelope onto the ground from his mouth. I recognized it as the wedding invitation that I had sent him.

'_Also we would like to remind you, bloodsucker, that our truce is up and that the treaty is still in place… You know the rules_.'

Sam's harsh tones surprised me, he had always been calm around us. Jacob shot me an almost apologetic glance and ran off into the now pitch black woods. I knew something was not right with how Jacob just acted. Sam had reminded me of the treaty and usually Jacob was glad to have informed me about the rules, especially if they revolved around Bella's 'transformation' and even more if it had been said from the mind of Sam, the first in command. Also, his thoughts were reserved, quiet, careful, as if he was fully aware of me listening for the first time ever. His look also confirmed my suspicions, an 'apologetic' look? From Jacob?

I stood there, wondering how Bella would react to the news that her former best friend would not be coming tomorrow to the most important day of her life, her wedding. I ran over to pick up the envelope when I heard Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper coming out to the garage. They each had overnight-bags with them and were all translating scripts, or in Carlisle's case, remembering a liver transplant. They all climbed into their cars: Carlisle and Esme in the Mercedes, Rosalie and Emmett in the BMW convertible, Jasper on his newly acquired motorbike.

I was too preoccupied with how to break the news to Bella that I did not notice them all drive off. The only thing that broke my momentary daze was Alice nearly shouting in her mind

'_She's at the gate, come and get her!_'

I looked toward the hidden drive-way and could smell Bella's sweet scent drifting in the slow autumn wind. Before I knew it I was sprinting, faster than I ever had, down the drive-way.

I could hear her muttering quietly to herself.

'…_.turns up at the house, packs everything that I own into her car, kidnaps me and then expects me to walk all the way up the drive-way to an empty house…._'

She was a hundred feet away from me and was facing toward the main road, looking for the Porsche that had abandoned her. Her hair was slightly ruffled by the wind and she was wearing light tan cropped pants and a white knit top. Trust her to enjoy the unusual heat that had occurred over the last week. A sudden gust of wind blew her hair around her head and the smell drove me into a frenzy. It had taken me two seconds to reach the end of the drive-way and I knew that it was too long.

I grabbed Bella and spun her around so that I could see her properly. She froze and was shocked when I grabbed her. Her heart began thumping loudly in her chest and I smiled at the sound of it. When she realized it was me, her heart began to thump even louder and was stuttering unevenly as she looked me in the eye. She threw her arms around me and pressed her lips at whatever available piece of bare skin she could reach. I chuckled as her soft warm lips touched my skin, it was the most wonderful feeling that I had ever experienced, although I would not admit it out loud.

I pulled her away from my chest so that I could kiss her properly when I noticed that she was staring at the pocket of my jeans. Jacob's invitation was slightly poking out and by the look on Bella's face I knew that she understood the reason it was there. I could see a million different emotions flicker in her eyes: sadness, anger, frustration, happiness, amusement, worry.

When she finally met my concerned gaze, she was looking happy. She suddenly took advantage of my frozen stance and pressed her lips against mine. I knew that I should be more concerned about how she felt about the invitation but I was concentrating on not hurting her as I pulled her closer. She was pressing herself to my body with all of her strength and her lips seemed enthusiastic and desperate. I remembered what she had said before,

'_I'm only human_.'

I knew that she was feeling light-headed and dizzy when her breathing became slow and shallow. I pulled away, chuckling quietly at the look on her face. Her face had slipped into a small pout, which looked adorable on her, and her eyes were sparkling with excitement and pleasure.

'I thought that the next few hours were mine… I still haven't forgotten what you promised me the last time we talked.'

She was trying to be stern but was failing miserably. I fought to control my expression as I released her and led her up the drive-way.

Before I could reply she was climbing onto my back.

'Human velocity not enough for you today?'

I was extremely curious at her sudden interest in getting inside when it was still around seventy degrees outside. Usually she complained about it being too cold and when the heat wave occurred, she spent nearly all of her time sitting with me in our meadow.

'Maybe. It will get cold in a few minutes and if I want to be alive for tomorrow then I have to stay inside… even if that means a few hours of _tortuous _alone time with you.'

She was grinning from ear to ear, clearly amused by the fact that she was in control for the next while. I began to run, slowly at first, just to tease her, when I spotted something out in the forests.

The night was already upon us and in the dark velvet of the distant landscape, I could make out the shape of something moving a mile away in the depths of the dense woods. I tried not to alarm Bella as I attempted to catch the scent of whatever was moving through the trees. Unfortunately there was little wind and I was too far away to identify the scent properly. I debated leaving Bella on the drive-way in order to investigate our new visitor but I knew that I could not be parted from her and that it would be more likely that she would be attacked if she was left alone. I heard the muffled snaps of twigs and the soft padding of large paws and knew immediately that there was a werewolf in our midst.

I turned my head toward the tall dark oak trees that the sounds were coming from and I noticed Bella looking toward the exact same spot. She had her head resting on my shoulder and a look of fury swept across her face.

'Jacob Black.'

She spat the words out as if they were the most cursed words ever encountered by anyone before. Sure enough the dog stopped in his tracks when he heard her voice and his thoughts burst through his mind that he had been keeping surprisingly quiet for the past few seconds.

It had not even been ten minutes since I seen him last and I was not surprised that he had hung around to see Bella. I expected her to want to talk to Jacob and so I lowered myself so she could easily got off my back. Her hands stayed locked around my neck and it seemed as if she were _hissing_ at Jacob. Jacob was shouting his thoughts at me.

'_Let her down, you stupid, idiotic pushy bloodsucker! You should let her do what she wants to do! Do you even care about her happiness?!…._'

He was still shouting in his mind but I was too distracted by the task of keeping Bella from picking up a fallen branch and hitting him with it.

'…Just one little hit across the head… It won't even hurt him _that_ much. It would only hurt his ego… and his feelings.'

I was walking back toward the porch steps when Jacob appeared in front of us. His muzzle was pulled back in a ferocious snarl and he was growling viciously at me. His eyes were the only normal feature on his face, they were cautious and were looking at Bella with intense longing and wonder.

I was about to explain how Bella did not wish to speak to him now when a long, brown object flew past my ear and landed squarely on Jacob's head.

'Don't you get the message, dog? You turn up, saying your not coming tomorrow, and expect it to be OK to go back on your promise?'

Bella's voice was fiercer than I had ever heard before and she was throwing branches that she had gathered at Jacob with such speed and strength that even I was impressed. I turned my head carefully to gage how angry she was when Jacob suddenly shook uncontrollably.

I knew what going to happen and I swiftly knocked Bella out of the way. I braced myself for the impact of the suddenly hurtling werewolf. After half a second, I glanced toward Jacob and noticed that he was in human form. He was still looking longingly at Bella but his thoughts gave him away.

'_Ha! You can't hurt me now! Not unless you want to go out of control and watch Bells see her best friend die at the hands of her fiancé!_'

'I assume you mean _former_ best friend? And also, your stench would be much more unbearably disgusting if your blood was exposed, dog.'

I bent over and swiftly gathered Bella in my arms. She struggled slightly, ready to cause Jacob as much physical pain as possible. The look on her face was surprising. It reminded me of the phrase,

'_If looks could kill…_'

She looked up at my face, searching my expression to see if there was any way of her being allowed to 'beat the crap' out of Jacob.

I struggled to keep my expression firm. I would have enjoyed watching her hurt Jacob but I knew that she would regret it later and that she would be at risk of the dog phasing and attacking her. She gave up and turned to face Jacob as I carried her toward the steps.

'Either go away and leave me alone or _drop dead.'_

She spoke the last words with such ferocity that even I stopped in my tracks. I turned to look at Jacob but he was already striding toward the forest, shaking violently. I almost felt sorry for him. Bella was staring up at me, pulling me face so that she could meet my gaze. I reluctantly gave up avoiding her eyes and lowered my face toward hers. Her chocolate brown eyes were slowing softening from her anger outburst and she grinned when I looked at her. I grinned back and continued up the steps, readying myself for whatever she was going to throw at me tonight.


	2. Chapter 2: A Call From Renée

**A/N: **We got reviews!! I'm sorry but I didn't even think that the story would be _read_! Thank you so much for your reviews!! Unfortunately this next bit is all me, my co-writer has 'abandoned ship' and has left me to finish the story. Thank you to my friends Aimee and Dawn for putting up with my 'should I include…' notes and for reading the story before it was posted and thanks again for those of you who reviewed, I'm still getting over the shock of someone reading something I wrote (apart from my English teacher!). Also thank you to Dawn, again, for letting me use the Renée idea when I had writer's block. Back to the subject of the chapter, I decided to keep it in Edward's POV until the wedding because I feel that he hasn't had much say in the three books and also because I could always try Bella's POV later. Also the next A/N will not be as long!!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the wonderful characters that I am currently 'beating the crap' out of (I still feel that Bella _should have _hit Jacob, but my co-writer felt sorry for Jacob). They still belong to Stephenie Meyer.

As I carried her through the door, I thought back to what she was doing over the past two days. I felt incredibly guilty and annoyed that Alice had made me go hunting while Bella had to explain to Charlie and Renée what was going to happen over the next month. In other words, she was saying goodbye before the wedding. We had discussed every detail of the next month with Carlisle and Esme and they made us agree to a two week 'honeymoon' period before I changed Bella.

'_It would seem normal for you two to want two weeks alone. We have to think of Charlie and Renée here. They would both think that you would go on a honeymoon and then prepare for college.'_

Carlisle usually thought of the best solution to any problem and his plan was much better than my own plan. I wanted Bella to at least have until the start of college to say goodbye and then experience the college atmosphere as a human. She immediately dismissed my idea and spent most of the last two weeks pushing her plan.

She wanted us to get married and then keep our 'promises' to each other. Her plan involved her to be changed within a week of the wedding. She was stubborn in her attempts to change my mind but when she heard Carlisle's plan, she agreed to this. I thought that she had Charlie and Renée's best interests in mind but I soon found out from Angela's thoughts that she was thinking more about our time alone together. I was slightly amused by this idea, she so quickly changed her mind when there was a slight mention of us spending time alone.

I grimaced when I remembered Emmett's plan. His spoken plan was disgusting enough out loud but his thoughts were too graphic to put into words. When I told Jasper about Emmett's plan, he 'accidentally' let Rosalie eavesdrop on our conversation. Emmett still hasn't't recovered full use of his right leg and is made stay on the floor of the living room.

My momentary recollection of my thoughts was interrupted by Bella pressing her face against my neck. We were standing in the doorway and she was tightening her grip around my shoulders.

'I can't believe it's _tomorrow_. I still feel as though we have another month to wait.'

I walked over to the off-white love seat that sat beneath the window and began to stroke Bella's hair. It felt softer than before and I knew that Alice was behind it. She had made appointments for Bella in some of the most expensive salons in the state and had obviously subjected Bella to the torture of the extensive range of hair and beauty products that she had previously purchased.

'If your worried then you don't have to go through with it. I'll understand if you want to wait.'

As I spoke I sat down on the love seat with Bella sitting on my lap. I turned her slightly so as I could look at her face. She was frowning and looked into my eyes. She suddenly burst into a smile.

'You think that _I_ have _cold feet_? Edward, I honestly can't wait for tomorrow. My reasons for looking forward to tomorrow may differ from yours but I'm just as excited as you.'

For a split second I wondered what the other reasons were but then I grinned. Her face softened more and her heart stuttered. This made my smile even wider.

'So do _you_ think that _I _have _cold feet_?'

I couldn't help smiling. She started to laugh and lowered her cheek to my neck again. The warmth of her skin was unbelievable and I knew that she would be just like me in two weeks. I tried not to think too much about that as she replied.

'You always have cold feet. There's nothing you can do about that. Where are the others going tonight? Alice said that I was meant to be having another hostage "sleepover" while you, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle stayed somewhere else. She kept telling me that "it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding".'

I tried to think of where my family had gone but I could not think of anything. They had become increasingly protective over their thoughts ever since we announced the date of the wedding and this did not help in any way. I thought of any time that one of them accidentally let their thoughts slip. As I thought back over the past day, my phone rang. 'Charlie' flashed on the caller ID and I was a little wary over why he was calling me. He thought that I was away in some hotel with my brothers and Carlisle. I flashed a small warning glace at Bella to stop her from asking questions. She was as puzzled as I was that Charlie was calling me. I looked past Bella toward the view of the mountain range, it now looked like piles of black sugar set with a dark satin background. I used my most polite, mannerly tone when I flipped open the phone.

'Hello?'

I waited for someone to answer but all I could hear was the sound of someone breathing on the other side. The breathing was too light for Charlie and it was obviously a woman on the line. I could hear the muffled sounds of the television in the background.

'Hello, Charlie is that you?'

Bella looked slightly worried and looked at me with curious eyes.

'_I think it's Renée._'

I mouthed the last sentence at Bella while the person on the line cleared their throat.

'Edward, I'm sorry for calling you at this hour but I need to speak with you.'

Renée's tone was serious and carried none of her usual casual presence. I kept my face emotionless and calm so as Bella did not suspect anything.

'It's OK Renée. What did you want to talk about?'

'Well, … I don't know what or how to say …'

Her tone was now fast and erratic.

'… I haven't even told Charlie yet … although I don't think he'll take too kindly to the news. I want to tell Bella but I'm not sure how she'll react and I need you to help me break the news to her. I tried Alice but her phone is off.'

She babbled on endlessly while I stared Bella into keeping quiet. Bella was now looking out at the window-wall, sulking a little because I wouldn't tell her what Renée was saying. 

'What did you want to discuss?

I started playing with Bella's hair as Renée composed herself. Bella sighed quietly and turned to face me again. She smiled apologetically and rested her head against my shoulder, she knew as well as I that this will either be a very short conversation or a very long one.

'I… I only found out this morning and I know that tomorrow is a big day… for the both of you… but I think Bella needs to know this as soon as possible. I haven't even told Phil yet, he's away booking us a hotel room. Charlie let me stay here for a few hours so as we could talk about tomorrow. I don't think we even talked for that long anyway. All he wanted to do was talk about how we would make tomorrow the happiest day of Bella's life. I don't even know where to begin… Sorry, I'm waffling on here. I should just spit it out …I took a… I might be… I'm…'

Her voice worried me. From what Bella had told me, and from what I had gathered from Charlie and my visit to Florida, Renée had always been a cheerful, optimistic person. Her now anxious tone did not suit her personality at all and I knew something serious was going on.

'Renée you can tell me. It's OK.'

'I think I… I'm pregnant.'

I immediately froze when she spoke the last two words. I could feel Bella shifting as my muscles locked and she raised her head to look at me. Her eyes quickly filled with despair. My mind was filled with how the news would effect Bella and how we could break it to her.

'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you… I should go.'

The phone clicked off and it took me a few seconds before I lowered it from my ear and put it back into my jean pocket. I avoided Bella's gaze as I thought of how she would take the news. I thought that she would be ecstatic but then I took into account the fact that it would be a few years before she might be able to meet her future brother or sister. I then remembered Esme and Rosalie. They both carry the burden of never being able to become mothers. I thought of how Bella might think about the fact that her middle-aged mother was able to have children, but in a few weeks she would never be able to.

'Edward? What's wrong? There's something going on with Renée and I want to know what it is.'

She moved her head under mine so as she could meet my gaze but I was worried about what she would see there. I composed myself and closed my eyes briefly to think about how I could break the news to her.

'Edward?'

Her eyes were slowly becoming scared and I knew that I had to tell her or hurt her by lying.

'Your mother, she found out this morning that she's pregnant.'

I concentrated on her eyes but found no sadness or fury as I broke the news. Instead she started giggling.

'Bella, this is fairly serious and I don't know that you are taking the situation seriously enough.'

'My mother… is 40 … and she… is expecting a child? Don't you think she's following a pattern here? In her first marriage, she had me after a year. In her second marriage, she's having another child after two years.'

She had calmed down after the first sentence and I could tell that she was fine with the news. She was even making a joke out of it. Part of me felt grateful that she was happy for Renée but another part of me knew that Bella had barely any idea of how Esme and Rosalie felt. I continued to stare into her brown eyes but I could not find any hint of sadness there. She knew what I was doing and placed her hand on my face.

'Edward, I'm OK with the news. I'm happy for Renée. I know that you expect me to feel a little sad after what happened with Esme and Rosalie, but I'm honestly fine with it. I understand that after my… change, I won't be able to start a family but it's a small price to pay when I get to spend an eternity with you. I'll admit that I remembered what Rosalie told me, but I've never felt as _maternal_ as Rosalie and Esme. Sure I have been the mother in my Mom's life but I have never spent too much time thinking about the subject of families.'

I understood that she had made her decision on the subject of her mother's news but something that she said made me think. She had placed a small emphasis on 'I have never spent _too much_ time', so small I don't think she had even noticed it herself. It made me wonder had she ever thought about us starting a family at all? Her eyes flashed some unknown emotion as she gazed into mine, she had seen me thinking about what she had said.

I avoided her gaze again as I picked my phone out of my pocket. I did not _need_ to call anyone at this particular moment but I did need the chance to distract myself from the thought of a family with Bella. I dialed Emmett's number quickly but it went straight to his voice mail, he was obviously either hunting again or with Rosalie. I tried Alice but as Renée had said, her phone was off. Bella watched as I dialed the various numbers of my family.

'Why are you calling them now? Couldn't you wait until Alice comes over in the morning?'

'No. I don't think I can wait. I need to speak with Carlisle and Esme and you need to be with Alice before midnight. You know it's bad luck for me to see you the day of the wedding.'

I tried to keep my voice light and slightly mocking. It worked and Bella stared at me in slight annoyance.

'I'm not going back to playing "Let's keep Bella hostage" and plus it's the _day_ of the wedding, not _one minute past midnight and there on_.'

I looked into her eyes and lowered my face towards hers.

'We'll see about that.'

I gently pressed my lips to hers and pulled back quickly. Her heart rate had picked up considerably before I had even kissed her but it had done the trick. She stared back out through the window-wall as I dialed Carlisle's number.


	3. Chapter 3: Flashbacks

**A/N:** Right I'm still flying solo, so I decided to split this scene into Edward and Bella's POV. I'm including Bella's POV in this scene because it seems traditional for her to think back over her life at this point. R&R please! Thanks again to all of the reviewers, readers and my friends Dawn and Aimee (I'm sorry for making you out to be brats in this piece, it would be funny as Dawn said to imagine Aimee sitting there poking Bella)!!

**DISCLAIMER:** I again do not own any of the characters, they are currently under the ownership of Stephenie Meyer. I only own the current plot and whatever I think up next!

**Edward's POV**

My guilt was beginning to surface again. Although Bella thought that I was thinking of the wedding, my mind was covering a more serious matter. I stared down at her dark brown hair and thought of the conversation that I had with Carlisle only three minutes ago.

'_You shouldn't be worried about anything at this point. It's only pre-wedding nerves that are affecting you now. You have become more prone to human behavior. If you really need to talk then I'll have Alice and Esme come down to look after Bella. You need to think about if you want to do this though, it might scare Bella if you come to talk to us now, of all times._'

I did not want to come across as having 'cold feet' at this point but I needed to clear my head and also I knew that Alice wanted to be with Bella after midnight. She was taking every wedding superstition as seriously as she possibly could. She set down rules that I had to abide by: I wasn't allowed to see Bella's dress in her head, I wasn't allowed to break into her room, I wasn't allowed to talk Bella into a Vegas wedding… All of those things flitted through my mind as I tried to push the thoughts that I did not want to see to the farthest corners of my head.

I could feel Bella's breathing become slower, she was getting tired but she wouldn't admit it. I twisted her slightly in my arms so as I could carry her more easily. She looked up at me when I done this.

'I'm not in any way tired. I'm not going to sleep now, if Alice comes then she'll tie me down to the bed and make me into Barbie Bella again. At least if I'm awake then I could distract her with wedding plans.'

She looked at me with pleading eyes and she knew what would break down my resistance. She grabbed my face and stared deeper into my eyes.

'Please?'

Her voice was low and she knew that I could not deny her anything when she pleaded with me. I dashed up the stairs and was through my bedroom door before I gave in. I took out my phone and began to dial Alice's number. She picked up immediately and was extremely annoyed.

'Why can't I give her another makeover? One more wouldn't hurt and she needs that moisturizing-whatever-they-call-it balm for tomorrow if she wants to look "as ravishing as a new summer's day".'

I smiled when I thought if Bella being anymore ravishing. I looked over at Bella and seen that she was already sitting on the bed, looking out of the window-wall.

'So you agree to not subject her to any form of torture that she is against?'

I heard Alice groan and I was feeling very pleased with myself. Bella looked at me when I talked to Alice and she broke into a grin.

'Fine. But I still have tomorrow to dress her up.'

'OK, We'll see you soon.'

'Um… I don't know if "soon" is appropriate. We're in California, Esme wanted to grab a few last minute things that we had put on hold-'

'So it would take you around four hours to come back then?'

I interrupted her to stop her from babbling on endlessly about wedding plans. Bella looked even more pleased at the fact that Alice would be held up even longer.

'Basically, yes, but Emmett and Rosalie are in Port Angeles, they could be there in half an hour.'

I did not mind having Emmett look after Bella but her and Rosalie had not gotten on well over the past two years. I also thought of how easily Bella could trick Emmett into letting her leave. I debated whether I should stay and wait for Alice or call Emmett. I then realized that Emmett had his phone off, I nearly groaned when I realized this. My mind was already telling me that it would be three in the morning when Alice arrived here and that I was sufficiently distracted by Bella at this point.

'No, I think that we'll wait for you. See you at three.'

I flipped the phone off before Alice or Bella could complain. I put it back into my pocket and looked at Bella. Her face was tilted to one side and she was searching my eyes intently. I looked away quickly before she seen anything that I had not covered up. I grinned at her and hopped onto the bed. Her heart stuttered and the sound of it made me smile even more. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to my side.

'We'll see Alice at three and don't worry, she isn't allowed to torture you until the morning.'

She leaned closer against me and closed her eyes. I knew that she was exhausted and I hummed her lullaby. She was fast asleep within seconds. I smiled at the sight of her. She looked peaceful and happy, as if nothing could bring her down at this point. I continued to stare at her long into the night. My mind was happy enough to distract itself by the image of Bella.

It wasn't until I heard the distant rumble of the Porsche's engine that I looked away from Bella. The bedside clock read 03:56 and I knew that Alice would be fuming because she had missed fifty-six minutes of time with Bella. I held Bella carefully, so as I wouldn't wake her, as I reached for a pen and notepad.

Miss you already, see you in a few hours my love

Yours forever

Edward

I could hear the Porsche speed down the drive and I knew that I had approximately ten seconds before Alice threw me out of the house. I folded the note beside Bella's head and gently laid her down on the bed. She rolled over onto her side and sighed in her sleep. I stood there looking down on her until Alice pulled me from the room and pushed me into my car. She had already started the engine of my Aston Martin, my special occasions car, and was shouting at me in her head to,

'_Get the hell away from here!! Go!_'

I unwillingly drove up the drive and headed towards Port Angeles. I reminded myself that the next time I would see Bella, she would be in a white dress, walking down the aisle to become my bride.

**Bella's POV**

I sat quietly in Edward's arms as he spoke to Carlisle. He spoke quickly and I only picked up on a few pieces of the conversation. It didn't strike me as being serious enough to worry so I quickly forgot about it. The phone call lasted about ten minutes, which, by Edward's standards, was very long. He kept glancing at me while he spoke and smiled whenever I caught his gaze. My mind began to wander after three minutes and I let my thoughts take control.

A sequence of memories played back in my head, starting with one of my earliest ones, my Mom and I sitting outside in Phoenix after my first day of kindergarten. I could remember thinking that starting school would be like starting a new life, where you could walk in and be friends with everyone. I even felt stupid now as I realized just how idiotic that statement would be if it were applied to high school.

The next memory was the one of my mom's first book club meeting. She had taken me along because some of the members had daughters my age. The only thing that I could remember was two of the girls, Dawn and Aimee, sat there beside me. Dawn asked if I was stupid or just weird and Aimee sat there poking me and laughing.

I then remembered the last time I had gone fishing with Charlie, Billy and the Black twins. I nearly laughed when I thought of the tantrum I threw.

Memory number four was when Renée and Phil sat me down to tell me that they were getting engaged and that when they were married, we might have to move around, a lot.

I thought of the day I decided to move to Forks. It had taken me two weeks to work up the courage to tell Renée. I felt proud of myself now that I had made a good decision. I moved quickly onto the next memory when I thought of Renée's reaction to my news.

My next thought was of my first day starting Forks High School. Although many aspects of the day went through my mind, I could only hold on to one image, the first time I had seen Edward. I smiled slightly when I thought back to the first Biology class we had together and it seemed impossible now that he could have ever been that angry at me.

The sequence if thoughts stopped at the Biology class and it took me a few seconds to realize that in all of my memories, the only time that I had felt a sense of belonging, a sense of familiarity, was when I had moved to Forks. I knew that the main reason for this was holding me in his arms but I thought of Charlie, Angela, the familiar green, alien-like planet of woods and winding roads, the Cullens, the small school atmosphere… All of those things seemed to have been bred into me when I was born. I had never felt fully at home in Phoenix, and I knew that, despite my best attempts, I never would have fitted in at all.

My thoughts were interrupted by Edward standing up. I realized as I looked up at him, that I was slightly tired and he knew this.

'I'm not in any way tired. I'm not going to sleep now, if Alice comes then she'll tie me down to the bed and make me into Barbie Bella again. At least if I'm awake then I could distract her with wedding plans.'

I stared into his eyes and used my only power against him. I took his face and whispered as pleading as I could,

'Please?'

His face seemed a little torn and he sprinted up the stairs and was through his bedroom door before I could even take a breath. I climbed out of his arms as he took out his phone and sat quietly on the bed. I looked toward the woods and thought of Jacob.

I was still furious with him, I had gotten Alice to send him an invitation so as he could have the decision of coming or staying away. I had called Billy a week ago to see if they were coming but Billy said that Jacob had disappeared days ago into the woods as a wolf and no-one had listened to his thoughts since. He asked politely if he could come, to be with Charlie and to wish us a good day. I did not mind if he came or not, Charlie would have appreciated the company, but my mind was elsewhere and I had only gotten back to Billy three days ago. I felt horrible for days, thinking that it was my fault that Jacob had run away and would never come back.

I remembered finally thinking that he was OK when he returned the invite to Edward. I thought that it was nice of him to return it personally but I quickly remembered him showing up five minutes later. He looked smug, even as a wolf and by the way Edward stood, I could tell that Jacob's thoughts were just as smug as his eyes. I felt furious, he put Billy, the pack and me through hell when he disappeared and when I finally feel that he has made a truce, he shows up and immediately claims what was never his. The way he snarled at Edward was enough to make me angry but my anger had already started when he tricked me into kissing him before the fight, for that I will never forgive him or myself.

'So you agree to not subject her to any form of torture that she is against?'

Edward's voice pulled me out of my wallowing and I immediately perked up when I heard him talking to Alice.

'OK, We'll see you soon.'

Of course, he was calling her to come and ready me for the wedding. My face fell slightly and I could see that something was annoying him.

'So it would take you around four hours to come back then?'

I broke into another grin. Alice would be another four hours. He was thinking of something and by the way his eyes flashed, I could tell that things were not going his way.

'No, I think that we'll wait for you. See you at three.'

I was about to complain about being subjected enough to Alice's seemingly endless supply of beauty products but his eyes made me stop. His eyes were a deep gold, deeper than I could remember, and there was a hidden emotion behind his usual calmness. I could not figure it out.

He spotted me searching his eyes and broke away, grinning. My heart stopped and picked up pace again, his crooked smile never failed to dazzle me. He sat down lightly beside me and pulled me closer beside him.

'We'll see Alice at three and don't worry, she isn't allowed to torture you until the morning.'

I let myself curl up closer against his side and my eyelids closed in tiredness and contentment. He began to hum my lullaby and within a few seconds, I was deeply asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Getting Ready

**A/N:** I'm sorry for not writing any chapters sooner but I'm after coming off a dose of painkillers and they seemed to have caused writer's block (who would have guessed?). Anyway, my co-writer seems to have entered the country and I am trying to rope them in to help me finish the project off. Thanks again to all of you who have read the story and thanks to those who have reviewed, otherwise this would have been left at Chapter 1!! Thanks again to Dawn and Aimee for reading and giving their opinions! I'm doing this in Bella's POV and the next chapter will be from Edward's POV.

**Disclaimer: **Again, I do not own any of the characters. They are still under the lock and key of Stephenie Meyer.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up too early. Outside the mountains were masked by a haze of light trying to break through the unyielding clouds It was a few seconds before I realized that Alice had not been in to wake me. I rolled over, hoping to find Edward sitting beside me, but I was greeted by an empty bed. I noticed a note lying on the pillow beside me. I smiled when I read it, Edward was good at keeping his presence alive when he was gone.

The clock read 07:21, only four hours and nine minutes until the wedding. I slumped back against the pillows, only to sit up again. Four hours and nine minutes. I pushed the covers back and jumped out of the bed, well, _tripped_ out of bed. I ran towards the bathroom, I only had three hours to get my hair and make-up done. I had reached out for the doorknob when something grabbed my hand.

'Oh no you don't!'

Alice was standing behind me, dressed in a deep green bathrobe. Her hair was wrapped in rollers and she was brandishing a blow-dryer in the air.

'You're coming with me.'

She towed me down to her room, ignoring my complaints, and sat me in front of her mirror. In front of me there seemed to be every beauty product imaginable. I groaned and closed my eyes as Alice sprayed and rubbed various lotions and creams into my hair and skin.

I sat as quietly as I could, thinking over and over again about why I was enduring this. I didn't dare to open my eyes as Alice pulled and tugged gently at my hair. She kept muttering to herself or the best part of an hour.

After two hours of 'Beautify Bella', she finally stopped. I knew that she could have styled me within ten minutes, but, unlike her, I was not a vampire and I was not shockingly beautiful.

'Right, I'm done.'

She tapped me on the shoulder and I opened my eyes. I gasped when I seen myself in the mirror.

My skin seemed to glow despite it's paleness, she had put little make-up on my face but what she had put on seemed to promote every good feature I had. My hairstyle surprised me the most, it was piled on top of my head, exactly how I had pictured it months ago. It was perfectly pinned in place and I was too scared to touch it. Everything seemed perfect.

Alice seemed very pleased with my reaction and she disappeared out of her bathroom. I stood up, stiff from sitting for two hours, and walked out after her. Alice stood at the door with Rosalie and Esme by her side. Rosalie smiled politely and said that I looked lovely. I greatly appreciated this, from her it was a great compliment. Esme looked as if she was going to cry and her eyes were filled with happiness and joy. Alice seemed to now what would happen next and she started pushing them towards the door.

'Get out before Bella ruins her make-up!! Water-proof mascara is not fully Bella-proof.'

She pushed Esme out of the door and slammed it shut. She turned to face me with an expression of glee on her small face.

'Now for your dress.'

I faked a grimace as she spun me around to face her closet. Before she had led me through the door, there was a faint ring from downstairs.

'I'll get it.'

We could her Esme as she went to answer the door. Alice's face brightened and she pulled me in the opposite direction, towards her door.

'Bridesmaids are here!'

I was beginning to feel very self-conscious as she led me downstairs. Angela and Jessica stood there in awe as they stared at me. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. Angela spoke first,

'You're not even in your dress yet and you look amazing!'

'Yeah, Bella. Wait until Edward sees you!'

They both had their hair and make-up done. They looked beautiful and I was wondering whether they had been styled professionally or that they were extremely gifted in the art of make-up application and hair styling. If they had it done professionally I had a feeling that Alice was behind it. I had been brought to the most expensive salons in the state over the course of the last month, I knew exactly how extreme she could get when it came to styling.

Alice motioned for them to follow us upstairs and she led me once more into her room. Before Angela and Jessica entered the room, she darted into her closet. She appeared carrying three black dress bags and one large white one. She laid them out on her couch and was smoothing them over when Angela and Jess walked in.

'Dresses!!'

Jess ran over to stand beside Alice and looked over at me.

'Bella, you first.'

Alice broke into another grin as she picked up the white bag. She unzipped in to reveal my dress. I heard Angela and Jessica gasp when Alice held up my dress.

'It's perfect.'

'It's beautiful.'

I was beginning to get a little annoyed by all the attention. Alice pushed the dress into my hands and opened up her bathroom door for me to enter. She went to follow me but I spoke up.

'I don't need any help getting dressed Alice. You all need to change anyway.'

Alice grimaced but shut the door, leaving me on my own for the first time this morning. I walked towards the back wall and I noticed that all of the beauty products were gone. I was glad for Alice to hide them and I did not dwell too much on where they had ended up. I hung the dress on a hook for towels and I started to undress. I pulled on the dress for the first time. It fitted me perfectly, every inch of fabric seemed to have been measured and tailored for my body. I was amazed that Alice had pulled this off without even asking my size. I zipped up the back and took a deep breath before I turned to the mirror.

It took all of my control to hold back my tears. I looked at myself in the white dress and I suddenly began to understand why women get worked up about weddings. As I stood there I felt for the first time that it was actually happening, in less than two hours I was going to be Mrs Edward Cullen. I held onto the marble counter as I steadied and calmed myself. A million different emotions began to run through my head. After a few minutes someone knocked on the door.

'Bella, is everything OK? We're ready out here.'

Alice opened the door slightly but did not peek.

'Bella?'

'I'm coming.'

I took a deep breath and walked over to the door. A quick glance at the mirror told me that me make-up was still intact. I pulled back the door, ready to face what was behind it. Alice, Jess and Angela stood beside each other, looking very pretty in dresses of deep blue. Jess was fixing a blue flower that was pinned into Angela's hair and when I stepped out of the bathroom, she dropped it. All three of the girls stood there in silence. Angela and Jessica's mouths hung open and Alice seemed elated but concentrating hard on something. I guessed that she was still hiding her thoughts.

I waited for them to regain the ability to speak.

'Oh my! Bella!'

'Now you look beautiful!'

Alice flashed me another smile and she danced over to her door. She opened it and let Esme in. Esme had changed into a gorgeous, long, classic dress of emerald green that complimented her hair nicely. She looked more like a star from the silent movie era, I smiled when I remembered that I had thought the exact same thing when I first met her. Her hair was pulled back with some curls dropping onto her shoulders, she looked as if she was going to cry again.

Alice glanced at her long enough for Esme to close her eyes and calm down. She crossed the room and wrapped her arms around me.

'Bella you look unbelievable.'

I hugged her back and willed myself not to cry. I seen Alice muttering something to Rosalie, who now stood at the door. She looked her usual unbelievably beautiful self in a jaw-dropping dress of blood red. Esme let me go and turned to talk to Rosalie.

'Rose, could you go and wait downstairs. I think Charlie should be arriving anytime now with Renée, Phil and the cars.'

Rosalie nodded and swiftly walked away. I had completely forgotten about Charlie, Renée and Phil. I stood silently as Jess and Angela chattered on about the wedding and the reception. Alice darted around me, fidgeting with my hair and dress. The doorbell rang from downstairs and Alice took my hand to lead me out of the room. I nearly tripped over the doorjamb but Alice quickly steadied me.

'I know that you're in high heels, but could you please make an effort to stay upright today?'

I went to smile back at her when I realized that my mouth was already in a huge grin. We walked down the stairs and were greeted by gasps, wolf-whistles and squeals. My jaw dropped when I seen the people waiting.

Phil stood next to my mother, looking very handsome in a dark suit, even if he did look uncomfortable. Ben and Mike stood next to Rosalie looking pretty good in new suits. Renée looked pretty in a simple floral dress with a hat, she also looked the most emotional. She was holding Phil's hand in one of hers and a large tissue in another. She blew her nose loudly and gratefully accepted another tissue from Phil, he seemed to have come prepared. Charlie nearly made me cry. He looked more handsome than I had seem him before and his expression was heartbreaking. He looked at me and his face conveyed pure joy, as if he had been waiting for this for a long time.

Alice led me over to everyone and Renée rushed over. She hugged me awkwardly, keeping her tear stained face away from my dress. She kept sobbing

'Bella, you're all grown up and getting married and I'm so sorry for dumping the news on you at the last minute but-'

I had to cut her off before she got uncontrollable.

'Mom, it's fine. Honestly, I'm happy for you and Phil.'

I looked at Phil as my mother disentangled herself from me and gave me a small smile. I turned to face Charlie. He stepped forward and hugged me.

'Things are going to be different without you around Bells.'

He was not one for emotional outbursts but I knew that he was more emotional on the inside than my mother was on the outside. He continued to speak as he stepped away.

'I'm so proud of you.'

I gave him a small smile and looked over at everyone else. Ben waved and went back to gazing at Angela, she was blushing more than I was. Mike stood next to Jess, he was here as her date but they were only friends. Alice looked as though she was going to explode from impatience. I decided to cheer her up.

'So are we all ready?'

Alice squealed as she led everyone outside. Beyond the front steps, there were three, white, classic cars. They looked like the type used only in movies and by the ultra rich celebrities at their weddings. I tried not to think about how much they had cost as I climbed in after Alice. The inside was just as expensive as the outside. Jess and Angela got in after me.

'Right. Charlie and the boys are riding in the first car. They'll arrive first. Renée, Phil and Esme are riding in the second car. They'll get everyone ready for our arrival…'

Alice was muttering to herself but I caught most of what she was saying.

'Calm down Alice. This is a wedding not a army invasion plan.'

She stuck her tongue out at me but continued on with her nearly silent preparation. The car pulled swiftly out the driveway and headed towards the church. I could hear the butterflies in my stomach. Only ten more minutes until we arrived.

I looked out the window, not concentrating on Jess, Angela and Alice's chatter. I let my mind wander to what Edward was doing. I barely noticed when the car stopped and Alice had to shake my shoulder to break my trance.

'Come on. You can't become my sister if you're sitting in the car.'

I grinned and obediently stepped out, walking towards the stone steps of the church.


	5. Chapter 5: Hotel Brawls

**A/N:** I'm on a writing streak here! Two chapters in one night! My co-writer has officially entered the country and is going to be subjected to the Spanish Inquisition tomorrow, I'm not very happy, as you probably guessed, with their sudden departure. This chapter, as I said before, is in Edward's POV. Thanks again to all of the readers and reviewers (as I said long ago in Chapter 1, I'm still getting over the shock of people reading my work). As always, thanks to Dawn and Aimee.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters that I am taking advantage of, their rights reside with Stephenie Meyer (hits computer frustrated in attempts to change things). I also do not own the song that Emmett sings.

**Edward's POV:**

My excitement was beginning to wear off as I reached Port Angeles. I was beginning to regret leaving Bella and coming here. I had spent a few hours hunting, I was trying to prolong going to the hotel because I could not stand seven hours of Emmett and Jasper's mocking and annoying me about the wedding. I was not remotely thirsty but I still hunted, I guessed that I could most likely last two or three months without hunting again.

As I pulled into the hotel's underground car park I could hear Emmett in one of the suites we had booked.

'_He's getting married in the morning…'_

He seemed extremely smug and annoying. I sighed as I reached the elevator. The clock on the wall said 10:37, less than one hour until the wedding. This was going to be the longest wait of my life.

The elevator doors opened onto a large lobby and I could see why Alice and Esme had booked this hotel. The hotel was small, only twenty-five suites in total, and we had booked every one for ourselves and the guests of the wedding. The hotel was also one of the most expensive, lavish hotels in the country. It was an undiscovered gem. We had also booked the ballroom for the reception. As I walked towards the front desk, a manager walked out of the doors leading off to a small courtyard.

'…_Everything is going to plan. Caterers arriving in ten minutes. Some of the family are already checked in and upstairs. Wedding finishes at…_'

He smiled politely when he spotted me and walked swiftly behind the front desk

'_The groom…Room 400..._'

'Ah Mr Cullen! We have everything ready for the big day today. Your room is ready for you and your father has already sent up your suit.'

He handed a key card over to me, he seemed genuine but a little too confident.

'Thank you.'

I walked over to the elevator that had just arrived and pushed the button for the fourth floor. There was a small screen on the wall beside the rows of buttons. It flashed

'_Please insert key card for fourth floor access_'

I slotted the card into the slit above the screen and the elevator moved swiftly upwards. The doors opened into a private suite. I realized that Alice had booked the best suite for Bella and myself, it took up the entire floor. I took in my surroundings quickly. The suite was mainly open plan, with two doors leading off to the bedroom and small closet. My suit was neatly placed on a armchair that sat beside a large sofa in front of me. On it was a note from Carlisle.

_Get ready here and then come down to my suite 201_

_Emmett and Rose are in 202_

_Jasper and Alice are in 200_

_If you need anything then come to me_

I quickly got dressed and ran my fingers through my hair, making sure that all traces of my hunt were gone. I glanced again at the clock 10:48. I decided that it was time to go down to Carlisle. We would be leaving in a few minutes so Emmett did not have much time to annoy me.  
I strode over to the door of the elevator and pressed the button. I drummed my fingers impatiently against the wall as I waited. I argued with myself that the speed of human technology was good for keeping me from enduring Emmett but bad for keeping me waiting for the wedding. I got in as soon as the doors opened and hit the second floor button.

When I stepped out of the elevator I was thinking about Bella. I attempted to tune into Alice's thoughts, but she was still blocking me and I could only faintly hear her. I could not, however, block Emmett's thoughts. His mind kept changing images but the subject was still the same: the wedding. I caught snippets of Carlisle and Jasper's thoughts. They were both thinking of how to calm Emmett down or shut him up. Sometimes their minds wandered to how Alice and Esme were doing.

I paused before I knocked on the door but Emmett pulled it open before I had even lifted a muscle. His face was plastered with a huge grin and his thoughts grew louder and more vile. I could only take so much.

'Emmett.'

I put a heavy amount of threatening into my voice and I could tell that Jasper was trying as hard as he could to change the atmosphere. I felt a huge wave of calmness wash over me and I could hear Emmett's thoughts turn to other matters. He began to think of Rosalie and how drunk the guests would get.

'_I bet that Newton kid will get absolutely plastered…_'

I couldn't help but grin at the thought of Mike Newton drunk. Emmett caught my eye and grinned.

'Do you want to bet on it? A hundred bucks says that he ends up puking.'

I chuckled and shook on the bet. Carlisle was frowning heavily, he disapproved of young people getting drunk. He had seen to many teenagers pass in and out of the hospitals having their stomachs pumped or getting treated for fight wounds.

'_You're cutting it close. Alice said that you left the house at four_.'

Carlisle was looking at me with curiosity in his eyes. Emmett had turned to challenge Jasper to a fight and I knew that I could speak to Carlisle without them noticing.

'I went hunting. I knew that the longer I was kept waiting, the more insane I would have become. I had cleared my head before I left and I could hear Emmett from the city boundaries'

Carlisle smiled and he went to break up the fight. The phone rang on the wall and I walked over to get it.

'Yes?'

'Mr Cullen, your car is waiting for you outside.'

'OK. Thank you.'

I turned to see Carlisle holding a snarling Emmett at arms length. Jasper looked smug and I knew that he had the upper hand in the fight even with Emmett's incredible strength.

'Car is here.'

Carlisle dropped his arms from Emmett's shoulders and marched the two of them outside.

'If Alice and Rosalie only _knew _what you were up to, you would be killed. The morning of the wedding and you two are acting like bored children. Wait until I tell Esme…'

I followed behind them, shaking from laughter. Emmett turned to glare at me and Jasper radiated anger. Carlisle spotted them staring at me and stared them both down.

'If you two even _think_ about causing another fight or hurting Edward then I _will_ mention this to Esme, Alice and Rosalie. Now get into the car.'

The driver opened the door of the car as we walked through the lobby doors. Before we got in, Carlisle placed his hand briefly on my shoulder.

'_I'm proud of you Edward. You have been a good son and I'm am sure that you will be a great husband. Look after Bella, we love her nearly as much as you do, you two are lucky to have each other_.'

He climbed swiftly into the car and I followed him. I could see Jasper glance between us as I sat down, he could obviously see what we were feeling. Emmett was too preoccupied with the image of Bella tripping over as she walked down the aisle. I would have hit him if it wasn't for the fact that we were in a human's presence and that his visions were remarkably realistic.

I was thinking of Bella in her dress, walking down the aisle, when we pulled up outside the church. We all piled out of the car and we quickly went up the steps. Most of the guests had arrived and a few of them wished me luck for the day ahead. I could see Charlie standing to the left of the door, waiting for Bella. I blocked his thoughts so that I would not see Bella's dress. He nodded towards me and reached out to shake my hand.

'Look after her.'

His voice was low and carried more emotion than I thought him capable of.

'I will.'

I continued to make my way through the doors. We walked into the church and we seen that nearly all of the pews were occupied. It was a fairly small church but Alice had invited enough guests to fill it to capacity. I made to head up the aisle when I spotted Esme running from the front row. She threw her arms around Carlisle and hugged him briefly before turning to me. She looked as if she was breaking down and ran her hands over my suit, smoothing it over. She was about to fix my hair when Carlisle stopped her.

'He doesn't need to fretted over, dear. I think you need to fret over your other two sons.'

'Why? What's happened?'

She turned to face Emmett and Jasper.

'They decided to start fighting in the suite before we arrived. They've been, in search of a better term, "hacking each other up" all night. And also, Emmett decided to bet on how drunk our guests will get during the reception.'

Esme's face seemed to turn nearly purple as she became enraged.

'You two are in so much trouble! Wait until-'

She was cut off by Ben running in from outside.

'She's here.'

Esme grabbed my arm and pulled me up to the front of the church, towing Emmett behind her. Carlisle and Jasper followed us up. We took our places at the altar and waited for the music to start. I could hear the thoughts of the guests roam randomly around the church. As the first notes of the music started, I could hear the doors of the church opening. I could smell Bella's sweet scent waft through the air and I turned to see my bride.


	6. Chapter 6: Down The Aisle

**A/N:** I have two things to say: 1) Reviews are great! They keep me writing until my parents come to unplug the laptop from the socket (mainly at 4am or when 'I'm doing my Irish homework' or 'English essay') 2) This one is going to be split up a bit again. I can't keep it one POV because it would be unfair to the other characters, and it needs to be shown in other POV in order for you to understand. Again, thanks to all those who have read, reviewed or subscribed to the story and to my friends who have been mentioned enough times already (I'm still apologizing for making you out to be brats!)

**Disclaimer:** (is held at gunpoint by imaginary copyright gardaí) I own none of the characters that I am using to do my fictional bidding. They are all the product of Stephenie Meyer's imagination.

Bella's POV (I'm a girl, we have to go all mushy over these things, don't worry it picks up after a few minutes!)

I walked up the stone steps, holding tightly onto Charlie's arm with one hand and Alice's elbow with the other. I wasn't too sure who would trip over first, me from my usual clumsiness mixed with wedding day jitters, Charlie from watching me walk up the steps with my usual clumsiness mixed with wedding jitters threaten to take control any moment now, or, Alice who was murmuring constantly to Rosalie about something to do with 'caterer', 'soon to be lifeless', 'stupid idiots', 'fights' and 'where's the chocolate cake meant to go?'. She seemed to be fretting more than Esme, Renée and myself put together. We reached the doors and all of us seemed to breath a sigh of relief, it was flat from here.

Rosalie darted in after Ben and Mike, who had gone in to get everyone ready. Alice, Jess and Angela moved in front of Charlie and I, and they kept flashing me huge smiles. I couldn't help smiling myself. It was my wedding day, I was getting married to Edward, also, Alice kept moving Jess and Angela inches to the left and right, in vain attempts to make them stand perfectly. I looked up at Charlie, who was staring towards the doors with a look of deep happiness on his face, he looked exactly how he did when he and my mother got married, only older. He caught my gaze and winked, squeezing my fingers with his right hand.

'I'm proud of you Bella.'

I went to respond but was cut off by the muffled sounds of the organ playing the traditional wedding march. The doors swung open slowly and Alice walked in first. Jess and Angela followed her and we walked behind them.

If I was really paying attention, I would have frozen. There were hundreds of people here. Every eye was on me. Also, the church was decorated with flowers more expensive than the building itself. Luckily for me, I did not notice any of these things.

My eyes were fixed on the copper hair that I could just about see over Jess's shoulder. Edward's face came slowly into view and I sighed out loud. My legs seemed to turn to sponge when he seen me, his face turned unbelievably beautiful, I had never seen him this happy.

Unfortunately, his crooked smile still had a large effect on me, and, one moment I was looking at Edward's joyous face, the next, I was staring towards the floor. My knees had buckled and my legs had given way, causing me to fall face first towards the stone floor.

Charlie tried to grab hold of my arm but this only caused me to turn around as I fell. Alice had darted to me and was holding me upright by my shoulder. Her face was masked by calmness but I knew that there was underlying fury and amusement deep in her tawny eyes. I smiled weakly at her and felt the blush return to my cheeks. I turned to face the altar again and Charlie tightened his firm grip on my arm.

My eyes took in the people around the altar. I could see Carlisle standing near the end of the altar, smiling reassuringly at me. I could see Jasper standing beside Carlisle and he seemed to be doing his best to keep the crowd calm after my little act.

Emmett's face nearly made me trip over again. He was dangerously close to exploding from holding back his laughter and one look at my face pushed him over the edge. He ducked behind Edward's back, holding onto his arm in attempts to stop himself from rolling around on the floor, and shook from laughter.

I seen Edward turn his head toward Emmett and say something to him. I wasn't sure, but I thought I seen him whip Emmett across the head with his hand. Emmett straightened up and his face grew solemn as he received dirty looks from Alice, Rosalie and Esme.

Alice reached the altar but paused for half a second. She and Edward exchanged quick glances and she continued on as normal. Edward's lips moved incredibly fast and I seen Emmett nod swiftly before cracking up and running towards the side exit, in what other people may have thought as an attempt to calm down. I turned to Edward, looking into his eyes and forgetting about wondering what Alice had seen.

I didn't realize until Charlie had let go of my arm that I had made it up the aisle with only one minor incident. I took my place beside Edward and glanced at my bridesmaids. Alice looked perfectly calm and was flickering her eyes between me, Jasper and the photographer standing at the back. I swore that I heard her murmur,

'_He would get a better shot if he turned the damned thing a centimeter to the right. I swear a monkey could do a better job… The stupid idiot is sitting there with no idea that I know all about his little brawl this morning. He had better be ready for grovelling tonight…_'

I moved my eyes to Angela and Jess and seen that they were both smiling and happy. Jess kept fidgeting with her dress and hair. Angela kept moving her eyes in a quick circuit from me to Ben to her parents and siblings.

I moved my eyes back to meet Edward's gaze. His eyes were burning and they seemed to scorch into my brain. He smiled slightly, knocking the breath out of me, and briefly brushed the back of his hand off mine. The minister cleared his throat, breaking us from our trance. The wedding service had begun.

The service passed in what seemed to be seconds. I never removed my eyes from Edward's face and he never removed his from mine. Before I knew it, I was saying,

'I do.'

It came out in a whisper but I was barely conscious of that, I could only register Edward's eyes brighten up as I spoke the two words. The only thing I could remember was that the minister said,

'man and wife…'

And suddenly Edward's lips were on mine. They were as careful as ever but there was a hidden enthusiasm behind them. I could hear people clapping and cheering, Mike, Ben and Jasper started to wolf-whistle. Edward pulled back slightly and a huge grin spread across his face. He looked over to Esme and Carlisle who were running up to us.

Esme hugged me awkwardly, because Edward had one arm wrapped around my waist.

'I'm so happy for the two of you!'

She turned to give Edward a hug and Carlisle turned towards me. He placed on hand on my shoulder and smiled again.

'We're both ecstatic to call you our daughter. We have waited for this day for a while.'

I could only stand there, smiling like a idiot while my head screamed,

'_Mrs Edward Cullen. Mrs Edward Cullen! Mrs Edward Cullen!!…_'

Alice pulled us all off the altar and arranged us for a photo.

'You in front. You there. No! You _there_!…'

She flapped her hands in the air as she moved people into place with military precision. Edward shot Jasper a pleading glance and Jasper went to pull Alice off to one side, beside Rosalie. Emmett was still nowhere to be seen.

Edward pulled me into the cent re of the scene and smiled down at me angelically.

'So how does it feel to be married?'

He brushed me face gently with his hand and I had to take a breath before I was ready to answer. I opened my mouth but was interrupted by Emmett's arrival. He strode over smugly but nearly turned around when Rosalie stalked over to him.

'A _fight_?! On the morning of the _wedding_! What in the right mind were you thinking you _moron_!'

Esme pulled Rosalie back and Alice grabbed Emmett.

'One group shot before I go out to dismember you and the other jack-'

'Alice!'

Carlisle was staring at her, silencing her immediately. We were standing outside the doors at this point and most of the guests were at the bottom, waiting for the photo to be taken before they could begin throwing bits of paper at us. Alice pulled all of us into place quickly, whispering,

'It'll do I suppose.'

Edward pulled me tighter against his side and I smiled for the photographer.

'…And one, two, three… One of the bride and groom.'

Everyone else walked down the steps as the photographer readied the camera for another shot. I looked at Edward briefly and seen that he was smiling at something that Emmett was doing deep in the forest. I guessed that Rosalie had finally caught up with him. I wondered whether he would ever regain full use of his leg if she kept ripping it off. I didn't notice the camera flash as I looked at Edward. His face turned toward me and he smiled back at me. The camera flashed a few times and I could hear Alice nearly spewing with delight.

'Those pictures are going to turn out perfect!'

Edward turned to face the woods again, and his jaw tensed for a millisecond before he seen Emmett and Rosalie coming out. Rosalie strutted over, her usual supermodel self, while Emmett hobbled over, clutching his left leg and fixing his shirt. Suddenly Edward pulled me down the stairs. He seemed calm but the photographer was not finished and I was not sure whether something was happening or whether he knew that I did not want to stand around being photographed. He pulled me through the now cheering crowd of guests, and into one of the waiting cars. He was pulling the door shut behind him when Alice pulled it open.

'We're riding with you. Carlisle has to check out Emmett's leg and I really don't want to see his-'

'Alice.'

Jasper climbed in after her and sat opposite Edward and I. I did not mind sharing with them but Edward seemed to be annoyed by it.

'Calm down, you'll get her alone soon enough.'

Jasper was smug, even after Edward growled and threw him across the seat, causing the car to shake violently. Alice smiled knowingly and caught my eye.

'We still have the speeches to get through, and you have to make one too.'

This was going to be a long reception.

**A/N:** I could have used different words but then it would have to be M rated! I had _lots_ of suggestions from my friend who was describing her brother as she gave me the words (great craic on msn!)


	7. Chapter 7: Asking For Emmett's Help

I'm getting reviews still! For all of you out there enjoying my work, a great big thanks should be in order for TwilightNerd who keeps asking me to update this. Without reviews or subscriptions, I would have given up long ago. My co-writer is currently locked in my best friends front room, they are not allowed to surface until they give me a reason why they left me hanging. Back to the subject of this chapter, it's being written in Edward's POV because 1) It's his wedding day too, and, 2) I'm leaking _some_ of the plot into this bit, not all though, I need to have future chapters to write!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, Mrs Meyer owns all of the people that I am applying a creative wrecking ball to.

Edward's POV

As we took our places at the front of the church, I could hear three things simultaneously. One was Esme's frustration at Emmett and Jasper. It was not as lethal as usual because of her excitement for the wedding. Her thoughts were almost funny to listen to,

'_Fighting… On the morning of the wedding… Bella looks like a princess… Wait until they realize that they will probably never see the light of day again if Alice and Rosalie get their hands on them… Carlisle looks good in a suit… FIGHTING?!…_'

Her eyes conveyed some of her thoughts, switching constantly between anger, happiness, amazement and fury.

The second thing that I could hear was Emmett, who was deliberately shouting at me in his head,

'_YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!!! DUDE WE THOUGHT YOU WERE GAY… WHAT HAPPENED?_'

I glared at him at his second comment and could see Jasper snickering beside him, he obviously could tell that Emmett was feeling mischievous. Carlisle stared all of us down and Jasper had the last word,

'Sorry, Edward. Seems like you're the only one who'll get to stay in a bed for the next hundred years.'

Jasper quickly realized that his words had a double meaning and turned quickly to face away. Emmett caught one specific meaning and nearly howled.

The third thing that I heard was the organ player starting the first notes of the wedding march. I didn't turn to the door until it opened.

Alice walked in first. Jasper stood straight, his army training and mannerisms from his past life surfacing at the sight of his love. Jessica and Angela were behind Alice and I could hear thoughts of great appreciation coming from Ben and Mike. Finally I could see Charlie's head above Angela's shoulder.

Bella came into view slowly, almost as if she was deliberately trying to tease me. I have never seen her look more beautiful. Her dress reminded me of my human life and suited her shape and skin tone perfectly. I mentally reminded myself to thank Alice after the reception and to not let Bella murder her in a month's time.

I could see the happiness on her face and when she caught my gaze, I couldn't help but smile. Her eyes flashed a brief look of lust but were quickly turning to annoyance as her feet disappeared from beneath her. I could see Charlie try to hold her but she kept falling. I made to run down to her but a now largely amused Emmett held onto me.

'Alice will get her… You'll go too fast…'

He was failing to control his laughter and when Bella straightened up, he looked at her expression and lost it. He leaned behind my back, letting his laughter take control, and held tightly onto my arm as he restrained from rolling on the ground. I could hear Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie,

'_I can't believe he's embarrassing Bella like this…_'

'_Can't he control his laughter once? First it was Irina and the cheetah, then Alice's redecoration of Edward's room, next was…_'

'_Oh now he loses it. Right, now he's never going to see the bed again. Why can't he refrain from being a complete dork for one public occasion? I never want to relive our first reception ever again… Too… much… skin… All of those poor people will never be able to look at a ladle again…_'

I turned my head slightly and whacked him across the head

'Stop laughing or I'll tell Rose all about your thoughts from our hunts.'

He straightened up immediately, with an frightened expression on his face. I had hit him below the belt, literally.

I turned my attention back to Bella, who was now blushing scarlet. Alice was clearly fuming and she was unintentionally blocking her thoughts from me, I could only get snippets of her reaction. As Alice reached us, she turned slightly to stand on the other end of the altar. Her eyes went blank and she was dazed for a second. She looked at me and let her thoughts flow freely.

_A dark wood, similar to the one outside…_

The rest was a blur. Her eyes and mine met briefly and we both knew what it meant. A werewolf was gate crashing the wedding, it was only a question of which one.

I was about to ask Carlisle to go and check it out but I knew that his departure would only worry Bella. I could tell that she seen Alice stopping. My mind darted to Emmett, who was still holding back his laughter. He was the only option.

'I need you to go out into the wood. There is a werewolf coming. Don't start a fight, only defend if needed. Start laughing and run out so Bella doesn't suspect anything.'

He nodded, I was surprised at how seriously he took the situation. Right on cue, he ran out the side door to meet whoever was coming.

I turned my attention, once again, back to Bella. She noticed my conversation with Emmett and curiosity burned in her brown eyes. She turned to face me when she reached the altar and I smiled once more, brushing my had against hers and watching the blush return to her cheeks. I could not wait for the wedding to be over.

I kept my eyes locked on Bella's for the entire service. I closed my mind to the constant chatter of thoughts that echoed off the guests seated in front of us. My subconscious answered 'I do' and my mind was waiting for Bella's reply. When I heard those two words tumble out of her mouth, I nearly exploded with delight. The one thing that I ever wanted from her was given to me, she was my wife. I knew that my eyes revealed my feelings and I could see that Bella was amused by my obvious joy. Jasper was nearly gagging with the amount of love radiating from Bella and I.

As soon as the last words entered the minister's mind, I moved my mouth to Bella's. She seemed a little dazed, as if she wasn't quite expecting the service to be over. I could barely hear the cheers and applause coming from the guests. I pulled back from Bella, glancing briefly at Alice who was entering her 'commander of operation: wedding' mode. She was going through accurate plans of the next four hours in her head.

'_Photos: One group shot, one of Edward and Bella in smiling pose, one with Edward and Bella in love pose, one with…_

_Five minutes later: cars are filled. Edward and Bella in one. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and I in two…_

_Fifteen minutes later: arrival at hotel. Make sure no-one's screwed up the salmon. Get ice sculpture into place. Pull Bella over for emergency make-up reapplication, Edward's after ruining her MAC Nude lipstick…_

_Ten minutes later: Guests sit down. First course delivered. Speeches start…_'

She was cut off in her plans by the photographer asking for us to pose for some photos outside. We all stood outside the door and I pulled Bella into the front of the shot.

'So how does it feel to be married?'

She went to reply but was cut off by Alice pulling everyone inches in every direction. My head shot up when I heard a snap and Emmett growling in pain. I looked around but could not see Rosalie's blond head anywhere, she was the one dismembering Emmett. I turned to look at Bella as the photographer took his shot.

'… and one with the bride and groom…'

Everyone stepped down the steps. Bella caught my gaze and held it there. The photographer snapped away and when he took a break, I pulled Bella towards the cars. Emmett and Rosalie were stalking back from the forest and Emmett's left leg was being dragged limply behind him. She must have done some damage for him to have to hold it in place.

I opened the first car's door and helped Bella climb in. I sat beside her and was closing the door when Alice stepped in. I barely heard her words, her thoughts spoke for her,

'_I just saw his _thing_. Eww!!_'

…and I don't want to see his-'

Thankfully Jasper cut her off before Bella could hear her.

'Alice.'

His voice was as stern as a dead man's could be, he would not be forgiven for a long time. He glanced between me and Bella as he settled himself.

'_Someone's pent up…_'

His thoughts were taunting and I was kicking myself for not controlling my emotions.

'Don't worry. You'll get her alone soon.'

I glared at him for saying this aloud. Alice stifled a giggle and Bella went pink with mortification. I growled and threw him across the car. He continued to remain smug. I let my eyes wander to Bella and my mind wandered to searching for Emmett's.

'… _He showed up. He stalks out from behind a tree and then…_'


	8. Chapter 8: Warning In The Woods

**A/N:** Still going on with the story! I've changed my mind so many times but I _think_ that I'll stick with what I am planning at the moment. This next bit is from Emmett's POV to give you a little insight into what happened during the wedding (I love cliff-hangers, but apparently other people don't). There is still another storyline to incorporate into this fan-fic so I still have more to write. Just to give you a heads up, today is Sunday and tomorrow I have school, so between homework and school hours, I have no idea when I'll be able to post the next chapter. It might be tomorrow, it might be Wednesday, I'm not too sure. Thanks again to everyone who reads this or reviews it, you guys are feeding my writing addiction!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters blah blah blah… they are still in the possession of Stephenie Meyer.

Emmett's POV

As soon as I had gotten clear of human hearing range, I let myself roar. Her face was just so funny! Even Carlisle was smiling. I know it's Edward's 'big day' (actually, come to think of it, I think it's a bigger day for Alice, with all of her planning, and barking, and yelling 'WHERE'S THE FLAMING ICE SCULPTURE MEANT TO GO IF WE CAN BARELY FIT THE EXOTIC BIRD??!) but he could have let me have a small bit of fun. I get bored standing still, what can I say? I don't think I made it though my first wedding let alone the second, or third, or tenth, without causing some sort of, as Rose put it, 'idiotic behavior not suited for human eyes or ears' (well we are vampires).

I let myself roll around, knocking down several trees in succession, and then stood up. I was rearing to fight, let the werewolves come, I can take them all down. I stretched my arms, ripping my jacket. Rose was going to kill me anyway, why not destroy a three thousand dollar suit in the process? My eyes wandered around the small clearing in the wood. I was alert for any noise or movement. There was a small breeze, and I could smell him. It was Sam, the leader of the pack, and he was alone.

He appeared from a tree in front of me and phased back to human form quickly. He was out of breath, tired and had pieces of branches and leaves stuck to his body. He looked me in the eyes and kept a safe distance.

'I was hoping to meet with Edward or Carlisle but I mean no harm, so you will do.'

I took that seemingly harmless comment as an insult and curled my lip over my teeth.

'Well? What do you want? In case you haven't noticed, we have a wedding going on a few hundred meters away.'

He kept eye contact and remained a good deal calmer than I was.

'I have come to warn you. Please do not interrupt. We only have so much time and you have to know what's going on. Jacob came back early this morning in a terrifyingly bad mood. He was annoyed at both Bella's behavior and the fact that the wedding was going on. We are all too aware of Bella's future change, and while I do not have any problem with it so long as he treaty rules are abide by, Jacob takes it personally and has asked may times for the boundaries to be extended to the far corners of the country. He has been looking for loopholes so as he could fight back against your plans but has come up short, until a few days ago.'

He took a step back and sat of a tree stump. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes briefly, only to look at me again.

'A few days ago, we came across another one of your kind. He was searching through the forest, hunting and we ignored him because he was causing no harm to our pack. He seemed to know about your family and approached Jacob to ask him some questions about your whereabouts. We were wary of the fact that he was happy to be in our presence. I warned the others to think carefully about their answers to his questions, the last thing that we need is a reason for you to start war against us. He asked about where you lived, what your status was in your kind's society and then he asked about any humans that you had contact with. We kept quiet about this question. Jacob asked for his name and he said that he was called 'Demetri'. I do not know whether you are familiar with this vampire but his seemed to know about you.'

I stiffened at the mention of Demetri's name, he was looking for Bella. I went to ask Sam a question but he held up his hand, reminding me of his first words.

'We returned to La Push later that day. Jacob went off for a run but kept his mind closed to us. I think that he may have gone in search of that Demetri person. He came back this morning and kept his mind closed again. I fear that he may have gone in search of him again. He has no idea of who Demetri is or how dangerous he could be. I have come to warn you that Jacob might be leading Demetri to you. I ask that you not kill Jacob, he has no idea of what he is doing.'

I kept still as Sam stood to leave. He gave me one last glance and phased into wolf form. He darted through the trees as I processed his words.

Demetri coming here? Alice had not seem Aro giving an official command so he must have come of his own accord. If that mutt was leading him to us then we would have to be ready, we would have to fight.

I started back to the church only to realize that the service was over. I spotted Edward and Bella looking blissfully happy and I tried to communicate with Edward.

'_DEMETRI'S COMING… WE WILL HAVE TO FIGH-_'

I was cut off by Rose coming storming towards me. Her face was lit up by pure anger, it was strangely alluring. I couldn't help but think of how hot she looks when she's mad at me.

I jogged back into the forest, not bothering with running, I enjoyed when she tortured me but I didn't want the human population of Forks watching my dismemberment.

She caught my shoulder and threw me to the ground. My leg was ripped clean away and I could hear her hissing in my ear.

'_What were you thinking?! And look at that suit-_'

I silenced here by rolling her underneath me.

'What are you trying to say? That it won't be coming off tonight?'

She lay there silently fuming before slipping out from my grasp and heading back to the church. I grabbed my leg and shoved it into the now floppy trouser leg for it to reattach itself.

'Wait, Rose! I have to tell you about what just happened.'

She whirled around to face me. Her face was still angry but her eyes were worried. She had heard what Edward had told me and wanted to know what was going on. I limped towards her and told her the whole story.

She stood there silently, shocked by the mention of Demetri showing up.

'… Well at least now we got to pick a fight with this guy. I've been bored for the past few weeks. The last bit of fun I had was at the big fight with the newborns.'

Unfortunately, Rose did not find my joke funny and pushed my against a giant boulder. She continued towards the church as I eroded the shape of my body from the stone. I trailed behind her, and could hear the guests on the lawn, waiting for the pictures to be taken. We emerged from the wood and I could see Bella and Edward having their photo taken. They looked at each other with such intensity that I forgot to tell Edward what was going on. I caught Jasper's eye and he had the exact same expression on his face that I had. We didn't know whether to cheer or puke at the look on their faces. I watched them come down the steps. I began to tell Edward what had happened.

'_I went down and it was Sam. He came alone. He came to warn us. He stepped out from a tree and said…_'

I continued to tell him the story as Alice and Jasper climbed in after them. Carlisle and Esme came over to us. Esme shook her head and muttered

'Well at least she didn't kill you this time…'

Carlisle took one look at my hand clutching at my leg and motioned us into a car.

'I'll look at it now. We might have to go back to the room and fix it properly.'

I nodded enthusiastically and pulled my dead leg into the car. We started up the drive, towards the hotel and the reception. As Carlisle checked out my leg, I was silently planning my plan of attack at seeking revenge at Edward. I was going to need Jasper's help, a full room of guests, two tonnes of cocktail shrimp and a very small man-kini…


	9. Chapter 9: Planning And Visions

**A/N:** Right I'm doing this chapter purely out of boredom, insanity, curiosity and… meanness (yes I'm feeling devious, I'm putting off my English essay what else can I do? I using my time wisely, putting in a few cliff-hangers). This is going to be the 'calm before the storm' and I have a soft spot for Alice, to quote 'Everyone loves Alice'. I'm keeping this light-hearted because I'm listening to dance music/ Elliot Minor/ Aly & AJ/ OneRepublic and have eaten exactly 89 Tic-Tacs, I can't manage serious story-lines. Thanks again to all of the wonderful, talented, smart readers and reviewers (cough I crave your reviews coughcough) and thanks to my best friends in the entire universe XxCaptainAxX and AccidentProneAsBella (Aimee, I am not marrying Aro or Charlie in your crazy fan-fic. I refuse to give you the rights to use me in your creative evilness). One last thing that I just realized, this is one long A/N, sorry people!

**Disclaimer: **I own the books Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse, but sadly they are written by Stephenie Meyer

Alice's POV

101 Things To Do Before The Reception

Make sure everyone is in the right cars.

Make sure Jasper does nothing to his suit i.e. ripping it, pouring hot sauce on it, hunting with it on, breathing on it etc…

Make sure Jasper does nothing to Edward's suit i.e. ripping it, pouring hot sauce on it, hunting with it on, breathing on it etc…

Make sure Jasper does nothing to Bella's wedding dress i.e. ripping it, pouring hot sauce on it, hunting with it on (**it could happen**), breathing on it etc…

Make sure Jasper behaves himself

Make sure Emmett behaves himself and all of the above with his name inserted into obvious places. (Extra caution with the dress, we never know what could happen after his cotillion incident. BAD IMAGES)

Make sure that Bella arrives in time.

Make sure that Bella comes to my room for emergency make-up reapplication and dress fixing.

Make sure Bella doesn't FALL OVER!

….

This was the sixth-hundredth and fifty-first time that I had gone over the plan, and the driver hadn't even started the car yet. Edward was fuming after Jasper's little comment but Bella seemed to be perked up by it. Unfortunately, they had made their decision about how to spend their wedding night and every time they thought about it, I had to relive accurate visions of what will happen. Newsflash: Seeing your brother naked is not a pretty sight. At least we know he's not asexual, that's one good thing.

I darted my eyes back to the window and spotted the guests slowly pouring into the cars. I was silently ordering them to move faster and Edward shot me a bemused expression.

'Why don't you just go out and help them in yourself?'

I knew that it was a rhetorical comment but my hand still slid over to open the door. Jasper sighed and went back to calming the car, the atmosphere was a little impatient. Bella giggled and reached over for Edward's hand, pulling herself to his side, as if they weren't attached at the hip already. Edward's lips pulled up into a smile and he reached over to cradle Bella's face in his hands.

'OH MY GOD! Control your desires man!'

Jasper covered his ears and banged his head off the headrest violently.

'And if I can't?…'

Edward was holding Bella in some sort of trance. His eyes held hers and there was a definite desire in them. He was still holding her face in one hand but his other shot around her waist pulling her nearly on top of him. Bella was embarrassed, but giggled all the same.

'Don't mind us.'

I mumbled the words as both myself and Jasper averted our eyes to the guests once more.

'Gladly.'

My mouth opened in shock. Edward. My brother Edward, willing to make-out with his new wife with us less than two feet away from him, in the same air space!

Jasper groaned and my eyes filled with images that I wished never to see again.

'STOP THAT NOW! EDWARD CULLEN, IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT YOUR SISTER?!'

I was glaring at him, but my eyes were blocked from reaching his face by Bella's back. I could see her trying to disentangle herself but the stubborn jackass held tight. Bella's face turned slightly as she looked down to pull his hand from her waist. She was bright red. I decided that she needed help.

I reached over and threw Edward's arms against the sides of the car, pulling Bella out from his grasp. I slid her over into my seat and I took hers. She looked at me with a expression of both thanks and annoyance. Edward just sat there glaring at me.

'Well, I'm not just going to sit here and watch you recall bad images to my brain. First time, hilarious. Two-hundredth, nasty.'

I went back to my 101 Things To Do List as the car started. Finally, we were on our way.

'As if you and Jasper have never put me through that trauma before.'

Edward's voice was low and seething. I couldn't rememb-. Oh crap. Oh my God! He was _there?!_ I chanced a quick look at Jasper and seen him glancing nervously at a piece of the floor. This cannot be happening. I groaned and Edward went back to being Mr Smug.

I looked at Bella again and seem her throwing quick, pleading looks towards Edward. He caught me looking and stared pointedly. I gave up and gave Bella back her seat. They went back to holding hands and looking into each other's eyes. If it wasn't for the fact that I had a million and one things to do (not joking on the slightest, that's the minimal number), I would have enjoyed watching something so mushy. My luck was that I wanted to throw up. I continued to stare at the church that was slowly growing smaller and smaller. I was on item no. 608 when I got another vision.

_A bright room filled with tables. Expensively decorated. Door opens and…_

The rest was foggy. I looked at Edward and he stared back until I looked away. Bella was getting too perspective, we needed to be more careful around her.

_Do you think it's serious?_

I noticed him out of the corner of my eye, running his head along Bella's neck in a side to side motion. A no.

_Will we need to be careful?_

This time he nodded curtly as he drew back. A yes.

I debated what we could do and my never ending list shot up to a million and four hundred things to do. I was checking through everything when I had another vision.

_A bright room filled with tables. Expensively decorated. Door opens and Emmett walks in. He and Jasper are carrying a large wooden box. They go over to the main table and place the box underneath it before setting to work… A few minutes later, the room is filled with guests. Edward and Bella are at the main table after making their speeches. Edward stands up and…_

'JASPER HALE!!!! Whatever you are planning to do, don't even think about it! This is my weddi- Edward and Bella's wedding, and you won't mess it up!'

I proceeded to pound my husband around the head as Edward laughed. He pulled away from Bella and nearly fell onto the floor. Bella stared at all of us and joined in laughing.

'What's going on?'

Edward straightened up and pulled my hands from Jasper's neck.

'Yes I would like to know why I am being decapitated.'

I sat back and let Edward deal with this one. I had more important matters to deal with, for example, should we play the traditional music first, or shuffle between modern and traditional?

'Well, you haven't done anything, yet. I have a feeling that Emmett will pull you over when we arrive and explain it to you. I think it involves me, a prank and some revenge. Oh and two tonnes of cocktail shrimp.'

Jasper looked bewildered for a moment before roaring.

'Cocktail shrimp?… He is… genius… pure psychotic… genius!!'

While Jasper rolled around the car, knocking into me several times, Edward dug out his phone from his jacket pocket. He quickly dialed the number and spoke into the receiver.

'Rose? I think that you have more reason to kill Emmett… It has something to do with a prank… cocktail shrimp… wait until there's no-one around… OK see all of you there.'

He flipped the phone down and went back to fawning over Bella. A brief vision flickered through my mind.

_A bright room filled with tables. Expensively decorated. Door opens and…_

I shook my head and went back to my list. I was beginning to tire of that one.

_A dark room, three silhouetted figures. A deep moan of pain erupts from Emmett's throat…_

I was too busy with my plans to think about the vision and Edward was too busy to care about anything. I felt sorry for Emmett, Rose could be bitch sometimes.


	10. Chapter 10: Secrets At Reception

**A/N:** Before I dive straight into the notes about this chapter, I have one thing to say: I appreciate all of your support and enthusiasm for the fan-fic but I'm only human. I don't have vampire superpowers which enable me to write fast or post multiple chapters every night. I have to go to school, do homework and other things, and also, I'm in a different time zone to most of you out there. Back to business, I can now officially confirm that my co-writer (remember them from chapter one? No. good.) has agreed to provide me with ideas but not to write any more (damn you, this was your random idea). This chapter is going to be told in Bella's POV to give me time to fully think through my plans for the big event coming up. Sorry for any potential cliff-hangers! Thanks again to all of the readers and reviewers (yeah I know I say that in every chapter but I do appreciate the support). FYI, I have come off my tic-tac rush from last night so I'm a little groggy at the moment.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the people that I'm messing with they belong to Stephenie Meyer

Bella's POV

I sat contently on Edward's lap for the journey to the reception. The previous antics in the car beforehand had amused me slightly but I was still annoyed at Alice for pulling me off Edward earlier. Edward seemed annoyed at both Alice and Jasper but he was smug about something he had said earlier. Alice was mortified for about two seconds before resuming her 'Operation: Wedding' commander enforcer. She was recited her plan over and over while I watched Jasper. He had been quiet for most of the journey, mostly due to the feelings radiating from Edward and myself. He too had been mortified by what Edward had said.

I looked up at Edward again and noticed that he was staring at Alice slightly. He pressed his lips to my throat and ran them in side to side motions. He pulled back soon and slightly nodded. He returned his gaze to mine and pulled me closer to his body. I rested my head against his chest and sighed in contentment. I could feel him smiling into my hair.

I looked out the window, watching the deep woods go flashing by. The hotel was meant to be twenty minutes away from the church but the journey never seemed to end. I was happy enough to stay sitting with Edward but Alice was getting increasingly impatient and I was looking forward to Edward keeping his promise to me. I smiled to myself as I thought that, glad that Edward could not read my thoughts, and watched Jasper flinch slightly out of the corner of my eye.

'Would you please keep you wife's feelings under control, Edward.'

I turned to see Jasper glaring at Edward. Edward chuckled slightly and I realized that Jasper had relayed my feelings to Edward. I felt the blush returning to my cheeks and I buried my face in Edward's chest. He pressed his lips to the top of my head and muttered,

'Soon.'

Alice groaned once more and reached out her leg to kick Edward.

'And would you please keep your husband's desires under control, Bella.'

I laughed and looked out of the window again. We were slowing down and I could see the entrance to the hotel approaching. The car pulled around and the driver got out to open our doors. Edward helped push me out and was at my side as soon as I was upright. I could hear scuffling behind me. I turned and spotted Alice and Jasper fighting to get out of the car.

'Alice let me out!'

'No! You can stay here and punish Emmett for even _thinking_ of including you in his prank.'

A huge wave of calm erupted from the backseat and I could see Alice giving up and steeping aside to let Jasper out. He ducked his head and pecked her quickly on the cheek. She smiled slightly as he began to follow her around like a lost puppy. We started through the front door when Alice stopped us.

'I have to check on everything first. You wait out here.'

She darted in and headed towards the room where the reception would be held. I couldn't help but notice how expensive the hotel looked. Of course it was exquisitely beautiful, but I felt annoyed that the Cullens, sorry, my _family_, had spent this much money on something that was not as important as the fact that Edward and I were officially married. I continued to stare at the lobby when Alice appeared. She was fuming.

'… The carpet's the wrong shade of beige. The food is not satisfactory at all. The sculpture done such a terrible job on the ice sculpture, a three year old with one finger could have done a better job. And the exotic bird hasn't showed up!!…'

I gulped when I heard her. _Exotic bird?!_ I was now afraid of my life to enter that room. Who knew what lay behind those doors?

I went white and Edward looked at me anxiously.

'Bella?'

'… Alice… food… decorations… Bird… idiotic…'

That was all I could splutter without seeming incoherent. That was how annoyed I was.

Edward smiled and pulled me towards the doors. He rubbed circles into the back of my hand and I followed him obediently. He paused before the door, glancing at me, before opening it.

I gasped when I seen the room. The was a large space in the center of the room for a dance floor and there were tables bordering the space in a circle. There was a large table at the back of the room, the head table for us. Men and women in neatly pressed uniforms ran back and forth arranging last minute cutlery and napkins. The room was decorated beautifully. Large lengths of cream material hung from the ceiling, draping the walls in their luxury. The room was bright and open, despite the thick cloud that hung in the sky, threatening rain at any moment. An ice sculpture of a simple, but intriguing design sat behind the head table. It was of two long pieces of ice that intertwined and twisted around each other before connecting at the top.

Alice ran in front of us and babbled on at high speed.

'… It isn't perfect. The material is two shades darker than what I had ordered and the-'

'It's perfect Alice. Thank you!'

I threw my arms around Alice's neck. No easy task when Edward was surgically attached to my hip. She giggled and hugged me back.

'Well that knocks six hundred things off my list. I thought that I would have had to go and fix everything.'

She pulled back and went forward to greet and usher in the now assembled guests. Each guest went around the room, staring in awe at it's opulence or simply searching each table for their place card.

Edward pulled me towards the head table and I noticed Billy wheeling over to a table in the far right corner. I began to walk in his direction and Edward followed me. I stared at him curiously but he shrugged in response.

'He is calm and I have no problem with him now.'

We walked over to Billy and he smiled when he spotted us, his eyes still went a bit harder than usual when he seen me towing Edward along.

'Bella, Edward, congratulations!'

'Thanks, Billy.'

There was an awkward silence before Edward spoke up.

'How's Jacob doing? He seemed a little agitated when we seen him last.'

'He's… Well last time I seen him was Thursday. I was hoping maybe he had stayed with Charlie because none of his friends have seen him since.'

I glanced at Edward and noticed that he was looking extremely worried.

'Has Jacob been running since you last heard from him?'

Billy nodded. I could tell that there was something going on, and I wanted to know what.

'Well maybe… I had thought that he had run into old friends… You know how they just pop up…'

As Billy spoke, Edward's eyes glinted some unknown recognition. There was definitely something going on.

'Well I hope Jacob keeps himself safe. You never know what unknown creatures lurk around the woods these days.'

Edward pulled me towards our table as Billy waved goodbye.

'Aren't you going to tell me what's going on?'

I was beginning to get annoyed at this stage.

'Later. It's not important at the moment. Just enjoy the reception Bella, please?'

He turned the full force of his eyes onto me and I could physically feel my will crippling beneath me.

'Fine. Later then.'

He smiled and continued to pull me towards our table. This was definitely going to be the longest two hours of my life.


	11. Chapter 11: The Emmett And Jasper Show

**A/N:** Sorry guys for not posting a new chapter sooner, school and writer's block don't mix. Anyway back to business, I'm keeping this chapter as light-hearted as possible so as I can dump a bombshell tomorrow (I have to add drama at some point). Thanks again for all of the reviews (I seriously love you guys for them, lets see if we can bump it up to 30 before I post the next one!), thanks for all of you out there who read this and a very big thanks to AccidentProneAsBella and XxCaptainAxX.

**Disclaimer: **In case you haven't taken the hint before, I do not own any of the characters, they belong to Mrs Meyer.

Bella's POV

I have never been put through two hours of torture before in my life. I walked into the elevator with Edward, thinking back at the numerous events that occurred during the reception.

After we had finished talking with Billy, we sat down and the speeches started. Edward's speech had me, and most of the guests, in tears. It took two people to carry Renée outside to calm her down afterward and Carlisle had to pull Esme up to the room in order for her to stop shaking.

Charlie's speech was short but still was touching. Renée returned to hear the end of it and burst into tears once more. Alice kept flashing annoyed looks at both Edward and I. It wasn't until Edward wiped a tissue across my face that I realized the waterproof mascara was not 'Bella' proof.

Carlisle was trying to be humorous but he was also trying to keep an eye on Emmett and Jasper, who looked extremely shifty. I have never heard him snarl before, but when he sat down, a ripping sound came from his chest and Emmett and Jasper immediately silenced. Rosalie glared at Emmett with such ferocity that I even felt her wrath. Alice kept kicking Jasper under the table and the poor guy kept wincing when she hit him.

The most memorable moment was when Emmett stood up to deliver the best man speech. There was not one dry eye in the room, everyone was rolling around the floor laughing. Suffice to say, both Edward and I were mortified and Charlie looked as if he was having another aneurysm after the part about, '… and hopefully she will loosen up his trousers a bit. He has always been an abstainer from all things fun…'. I think Alice nearly lunged at Emmett when he finished talking.

When the food was finished, how the Cullen's made their meals disappear is still a mystery to me, the music began. Edward pulled me to the center of the floor and we started dancing. Well, when I say 'dancing' I mean me standing on his feet while he twirls us around the room.

Charlie took me for the second dance. I could not keep my eyes off of Edward and when I caught his gaze, I ended up tripping over my dress and nearly knocking both myself and my father into the cake. Not a bright idea when Alice is watching your every move to determine if you are going to make a run for it in an attempt to ditch your reception.

When everyone came onto the dance floor, Edward took me once more. We twirled around again and I could see everyone dancing. Renée was in Phil's arms and looked as if she had died and gone to heaven. Angela danced happily with Ben. Even Jessica danced with Mike, who looked as if he had won the lottery. Rosalie and Emmett danced some sort of complicated tango and Carlisle and Esme danced a simple but elegant waltz. Jasper had pulled Alice out of the room in order to distract her from her plans and procedures. I was wrong to think that he was thinking about her well-being, he had an ulterior motive.

We were halfway into the reception when Emmett left the room 'to change'. He returned ten minutes later with Jasper looking very pleased with himself. Edward did not notice them leaving or arriving, I was about to point out their expressions when Emmett reached the stage. Edward's head snapped around and he started hissing. Alice had arrived back and she stormed towards the stage and her soon to be dead husband and brother. Jasper grabbed the microphone from the stand and began the show.

'… And lets not forget the time when little Eddie was seven and he enjoyed dancing to the Spice Girls in his room… And do you remember his dog phase? He used to pretend he was a dog for a year. Let Alice ride around on his back as well.'

I did not know if Edward was mortified, furious or entertained. Alice looked torn between laughter and being annoyed. Rosalie was bracing herself against a chair while her shoulders shook. Carlisle and Esme were furious and glared at Jasper and Emmett. When Jasper finished, Emmett picked up the microphone and dove into 'Edward's Embarrassing Ensembles'.

'… He had this one jumper which was actually a pair of hot pants, but no, Edward _had_ to wear it… Once he went out in nothing but his boxers and it was thirty degrees outside… And I just found _these _in his room. Not trying to surprise Bella now are we Ed?…'

He held up what could only be described as a male thong of bright orange color. Edward turned to stone and would have most likely beaten up his brothers if it wasn't for the fact that I was hanging onto his arm to stop myself from falling over. I just could not help laughing, it was too funny. The thought of Edward in _those_ sent me into near hysterics. Alice was whooping and was hissing to Jasper under her breath,

'If you ever… try … to come near… me … again… you'll be … dead.'

Carlisle was smiling slightly and even Esme was laughing. Emmett and Jasper finished their act and hopped off the stage. They came up to us before meeting their impending doom.

'We forgot half the stuff we were meant to do. Anyway Edward you should be thanking us for keeping it remotely clean. Sorry about the shrimp, Alice dumped it.'

'Where did she dump it again?'

'I have no idea but I think she might have placed it…'

Their voices drifted off as they walked out of the room. Alice and Rosalie walked quickly behind them. I could just see Rosalie dragging Emmett outside when the doors swung shut. He will never have full use of his limbs if he keeps aggravating Rosalie.

I glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. Surprisingly, three hours had past since the wedding. We had only planned on spending two at the reception in order to please Alice and to thank everyone for coming. Edward spotted me looking at the clock and smiled.

'Amazing how time flies when you're having fun.'

I grabbed his hand and lead him outside.

'Yes and it drags by when you're not.'

I heard him chuckling as we reached the elevator.

'At least we have tonight and the honeymoon to look forward to.'

He wrapped his arm around my waist as the doors slid shut.

'And then forever.'


	12. Chapter 12: Disappearance

**A/N:** Yes! Reviews are my brand of heroine! Personally, my favorite characters in this fan-fic are Alice and Emmett (of course I love Edward and Bella too but these two are so funny to play around with). I am desperately trying to keep this as true to the books as possible (I don't believe in the whole 'Bella and Edward have a child' thing or the 'someone comes back to life' thing. I prefer to use the characters as a base and continue on, not build up a bad, out of control storyline that no-one will understand). I doing this from Alice's POV so I can add in the drama now (the Renée scandal was just a small idea that my friend Dawn came up with). Thank you all for reading and reviewing this. Keep the reviews and thoughts coming!

Disclaimer: As in the previous chapters, I do not own any of the characters. They are the imaginary concept of Stephenie Meyer.

Alice's POV

I watched as Bella and Edward walked over to the elevator. The reception was nearly over and I had finished a total of six -thousand and seventy-four items on my checklist. I decided to give myself a little break and I unwound my hands from Jasper's nearly decapitated head. He grunted his thanks as he held up his head by his hair. I watched the two lovebirds go through the elevator doors and I basked in their happiness, young love can be so happy.

Rosalie was not finished with Emmett. His right leg was hanging from a nearby tree and she had thrown his left arm into the depths of the forest. He had a long and painful night ahead of him.

I walked around Jasper, and started in the direction of the hotel. I had taken two steps when I stopped. I remembered one of the visions I had before the reception. I had thought nothing of it in the car but now looking at the darkening sky, I realized that it could happen tonight. I wondered whether it was serious enough to warn Emmett about it. We were well aware of the fact that Jacob Black had run off to meet Demetri a few days ago but Demetri would not trust a werewolf and Jacob would not be stupid enough to endanger Bella.

I sighed and decided to go back to Emmett to warn him.

'Hey Emmett?'

Rosalie gave me a look of annoyance and loosened her grip around his chest so as he could face me.

'Yeah?'

'I had a vision of you being tortured in a dark room by three shadowed figures. It might tie in with the whole Demetri and the wolf thing.'

I explained it so casually but we both knew the seriousness of the situation if my words were true. Emmett's face lit up. He enjoyed a fight. I walked back to the hotel, dragging Jasper behind me. I was feeling calmer now that I had sufficiently beaten the crap out of him. We were opening the doors of the lobby when a light breeze hit our faces. Jasper straightened up and growled. The breeze carried the distinct odor of werewolf.

We stopped and tried to determine where the scent was coming from. Jasper darted back and forth, picking out any tracks. I stood by the doors, trying to see if the reception had disappeared from my mind. When I came up blank, I flashed Jasper a warning look. He ran into the forest and came back quickly, with Rosalie and Emmett in tow. Emmett was stretching, ready for a fight, and Rose was snarling, clearly annoyed at being pulled from her task of hurting Emmett.

'Should we warn the others?'

Rose was always more careful when it came to fighting. She preferred the safety of numbers rather than a head start.

'Just Esme and Carlisle. Keep your minds closed. The last thing we need is Edward coming out with Bella wondering what's happening.'

Emmett and Rosalie walked into the forest, tracking down the werewolf, while Jasper and I went to find Carlisle and Esme. We would not fight or attack the werewolf until we knew of their business here. We walked through the lobby and headed towards the elevator.

'Do you think that it's alone or with a group?'

Jasper was not worried, but he was not calm either.

'I don't know. Remember that Jacob went off a few days ago and Demetri was in the area? The wolf's scent could mask a vampire's.'

Jasper deliberated this as we walked along to the room. We walked in without knocking to find Carlisle pacing and Esme sitting on the bed looking worried. We quickly explained what we knew and they nodded but did not move. Jasper was getting anxious and impatient, he did not like being inside when he could be outside. I was about to ask Carlisle what we should do when he spoke.

'This has Demetri's personality all over it. Unfortunately, the wolf would not know what he was doing until it was too late. We have to be ready for both Demetri's arrival and a fight. Do not let Edward find out.'

He walked swiftly over to the door and turned around.

'Esme, you stay here in the hotel with Rose. Keep an eye on Edward and Bella. Alice, you and Jasper will stand near the hotel. We need you two to be ready to fight in case we're dealing with multiple attackers. Emmett and I will go out to meet whoever is out there.'

He spoke calmly but we knew the seriousness of the situation. He would never ask us to stand guard unless he was worried. Esme got up and walked over to the elevator, she got in with all of us and sat in the lobby when we left. Carlisle gave her a quick kiss before we left but her face was still worried. We all walked into the forest and headed towards Emmett and Rosalie. The forest was now pitch black but we could easily see through it.

As we walked, we could pick out the wafting scents of the wolf. It was stronger here. Jasper groaned and began to run. Carlisle quickly followed him. He was now anxious. I walked quickly behind them, looking over my shoulder every few steps to make sure nothing was following us. I hated being blind.

We reached a clearing and could see a figure standing over a lump on the ground. The lump was twitching and moaning. My breathing stopped when the sounds of the lump reached my ears. It was Rosalie. Carlisle reached her in a few seconds but stopped when he caught sight of the figure standing over her.

'Ah. Nice to see you again, Jane.'

Jasper hissed at my side and stepped in front of me. Jane looked up at all of us and smiled. Her eyes did not sear through us but they conveyed a small bit of anxiety, she did not like to be outnumbered.

'Good to see you too, Carlisle. Aro would be delighted to see you. It has been a long time.'

Carlisle jumped from the ledge he was standing on and kneeled beside Rosalie.

'I would appreciate if you did not use your powers to torture my family. I do not think that Aro would be happy to find that Demetri and yourself have gone against his orders and hurt my family.'

His voice was friendly but we knew that he was angry underneath. He did not like any of us to be hurt or injured.

'Yes well. We had to defend ourselves when she attacked us.'

Jasper pulled me closer to where Jane and Carlisle stood. He was testing the atmosphere of the situation. Carlisle was looking at Jane.

'She would not attack unless provoked. I know my own family and I also know your tactics. Where is Emmett?'

Jane smiled serenely.

'He has gone with Demetri and two others.'

I bristled at this last comment. My vision came flooding back. I squeezed Jasper's hand and he nodded. I ran through all of the rooms in the hotel in my mind, trying to pick out the room where Emmett could be. I could feel my face falling. Esme, Edward and Bella were in the hotel, unaware of the company we had.

Carlisle looked over to me.

'Alice? Would you go and bring Rosalie back to the hotel. I think she needs to lie down for a bit. Jasper you can stay here.'

I rushed over and grabbed Rose. He was sending me back to warn Esme. I ran quickly through the forest. I could see the hotel when I stopped. Something was blocking my path. It's fur bristled and it's muzzle pulled back. I could recognize the scent and the color anywhere.

'Jacob Black. Do you have any idea of the danger you have brought to this place?'

I was seething. He looked perplexed. His spine shook and he ran towards a bush, returning a few seconds later in human form.

'Danger? According to the Volturi, your family is danger.'

Rosalie had regained some use of speech and was hissing madly at Jacob.

'You…have…no…idea…they…want…Bella dead…or…changed.'

I pulled Rose back onto my back. Jacob was shaking madly. He could lose control at any moment now.

'But they said that she was in danger. They told me that they were checking up on your family, to make sure that you were behaving. I had no idea… crap.'

He hung his head in defeat. I almost felt sorry for him. Rosalie looked up at him.

'The least you could do is get the pack and prepare for a fight.'

I was surprised at Rosalie's words. She hated the pack. Jacob nodded and ran back into the forest.

'They'll be here in ten minutes.'

He shouted over his shoulder to us as he ran.

'Let's go rescue my husband. Shall we?'

Rosalie was climbing off my back. She ran towards the hotel pulling me with her. We reached the doors quickly. Esme was on the edge of hysterics.

'What is going on?'

She stood up and walked over to us. I explained what was happening for the second time. She kept wringing her hands. As I finished, her eyes darted to the ceiling. Rosalie hissed quietly.

'Esme! Don't!'

I looked between them and soon realized what was happening. I groaned to myself. This was the last thing I needed. Right on cue, the elevator doors opened, and Edward came running out, with Bella following him.

'What's going on?'

Edward was angry. If it wasn't for the fact that Bella's hair gave their previous antics away, I would have been afraid. I let a giggle escape my mouth. Edward glared at me.

'Alice, what's wrong?'

Bella was now worried. Esme paced back and forth. I continued to glare back at Edward. Rosalie was the only one who had half a brain.

'ARE WE GOING TO FIND EMMETT OR NOT!'


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** I know that this is not a chapter, but I have to make this announcement, but don't get the wrong idea! I signed in this morning and, after checking my stats, noticed that I had well over 3000 hits on the story. The problem you ask? I have had only 36 reviews, and (as much as I do greatly appreciate your thoughts) the math works out to be roughly 1 review for every 100 hits (not including those of you who frequently review. I bow down to your support!). I'm just a bit concerned over my story. I have had great reviews so far but without feedback, I end up writing a whole load of crap. I'm now under the impression that 99 out of 100 of you think that my story is too bad to even review it. I really do appreciate your thoughts (omg I'm sounding too formal!) and taking two minutes out of your busy schedules to give me some feedback on my work will push me to write better, more interesting stories. I'll be back up writing more tomorrow, it's about nine in the evening now and I haven't had my dinner yet (too busy thinking up future plots!). 

Actually, after a few minutes thinking, I will give you a small chapter tonight (but bear in mind, small is the operative word!). And not my best either (I've been up for twenty six hours straight, insomnia is really annoying!).

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill people, look back to the previous chapters if you have forgotten,… or you know, been run over by a bus and suffered traumatic loss of memory…

Carlisle's POV

I could sense that this was not going to be an easy situation to negotiate out of, but, Jane did not like going against orders so there was some hope.

After Alice had taken Rose back to the hotel, Jasper and I stood patiently for Jane to speak. I knew that she would not dare to use her powers against us when she was unevenly matched. There was a slight breeze drifting lazily through the small clearing, it carried werewolf odors with it.

Jane did not seem deterred by the nearby presence of a known enemy, instead it seemed to make her more confident. When approximately ten silent minutes had passed, the breeze carried a new scent with it, the odors of numerous werewolves, most of whom I could pick out easily.

'Ah! I see that we are waiting for company. Do you know of the pack personally?'

Jane's face fell slightly. Jasper stood straighter, we had the upper hand now.

'Pack? Why of course we know of the pack. That Black boy told us all about his fellows. They would not fight me.'

I picked up on her small mistake, she said 'me'. She was not familiar with the werewolves as a pack, she did not know the treaty rules, she was about to be attacked by six werewolves with two vampires in the background. I could hear the snarls of the approaching werewolves coming from the depths of the forest. They were closing in quickly, blocking off all escape routes with ease.

'Jane, you are not aware of our relationship with the pack, are you? We have a treaty with them, we have fought with them before, we are familiar with their unique scents, and most importantly, the second in command is good friends with Bella. He was also the boy you spoke with. Jacob was his name. He was also meant to be first in command because of his blood line.'

I spoke calmly, but I placed a large amount of information into my words. Jane's face was set in stone, she was now about to be killed or greatly injured. If I had my way, she would leave peacefully, bringing her companions with her.

'If you agree to remove your fellow visitors from our area with no future interference, then I will get the pack to spare your life.'

She deliberated for a moment. Jasper bristled at my side. Then she nodded in defeat. I spoke up so as we could end this quickly.

'Sam? Call off the others. She has agreed to leave and bring the others with her.'

I could see the shape of Sam emerge from the covering of trees behind Jane. He locked his eyes with mine before howling quietly. The others made sounds of disapproval, but their scents became less prominent, they were retreating. Sam disappeared back the way he came. I knew that they were invisible, but still ready. Jane would give in easily if her life was at risk but Demetri would not. We still had a long way to go before we could relax.

The three of us walked stealthily towards the hotel. Jasper gave me a quick glance. He had picked up on something within the hotel. We had reached the doors when we stopped. I nearly sighed in frustration. There, through the glass, was everyone, except for Emmett.

Rosalie was slumped against the armchair where Esme sat. Alice was pacing back and forth, glaring at Edward. Edward glared back at Alice while still holding onto Bella. Bella stood there, the only one who did not know what was going on. I had meant for her not to know, it was easier for her to be unaware of the danger and if Edward was unaware, that made things a lot easier. Rosalie was shouting. As she finished her sentence, Edward looked up at me. His eyes narrowed as he took in the sight of Jane beside us. I decided to put important issues before dealing with my newly married son's anger.

'Jasper? Go down to the room beside the underground parking. Emmett's there. I'll send the others down soon.'

He nodded and left swiftly, eager to get a bit of action before the rest came to claim their piece. I recalled what Esme had said long ago,

'…_you'd swear they were raised by a pack of wolves…'_

_I readied myself for outbursts of anger, mainly from Edward, as I stepped through the lobby doors, Jane following behind._


	14. Chapter 14:Violence Causes More Violence

**A/N:**__Right I'm really sorry for not updating sooner (in my eyes, I'm being very lazy with this story!). I have decided to write this in Emmett's POV so as I can start describing the big scene in more detail (also I love writing in his perspective! It's so fun!). Thank you to all of you who read and review this. I have the next chapter already saved so the more reviews I receive, the faster I can get it up.

**Disclaimer:** As in chapter 1, chapter 2, chapter 3, chapter 4.…. Need I say anymore?

Emmett's POV

Rosalie and I walked into the depths of the forest. I was ready for any fight with any creature. The wedding had bored me, although seeing Bella fall over _was_ funny. Edward and Carlisle can be too strict. The 'show' was only a small reprieve for Jasper and I.

The scent of the werewolf was especially distinct as we entered the small clearing. I could barely make out the scent of others with it. I turned around to face the breeze blowing gently in the forest. As I turned, Rose tensed.

I spun back around, teeth bared, ready to see what our competition was. My mouth curled into a smile when I spotted them.

I could recognise them all by name, even though I had never seen them in my existence.

Jane stood at the centre of the group. I had been warned about her powers and kept my eyes away from hers. Felix stood close to her side. He too seemed as ready as I was to fight. Demetri stood at the edge of the group. He wore a long cloak, keeping his tall figure hidden. The last, I knew as Alec. He was the closest to Jane, both where he stood, and in height. Unfortunately, I knew from Alice that height did not decrease strength or speed. I silently cursed the day she won our wrestling match.

'You must be Emmett and Rosalie. So nice to meet more of Carlisle's family.'

Jane's voice was light but carried an extreme menacing air to it. I gauged each of their strength's, knowing that we could only fight for so long without help. I silently dibbed the strongest two.

'Yes, it is nice to meet you too, Jane. We have heard so much about you and your companions. Unfortunately, Carlisle will not be as pleased to see you. He does not take unannounced visits well.'

Rose's voice was strong and had authority with it. It made me kind of proud to hear her talk in that way. Why didn't she use that tone more often?

I distracted myself from Rose's face by taking in each of the group's expressions. Jane was thoughtful, and careful. Felix and Demetri were impatient, they wanted more action. I would happily grant them their wish if I had the chance. Alec kept glancing between Jane, Rose and I. His gaze was lustful when he looked at Jane but quickly turned to frustration when he looked at us.

'Ah, yes. Well Aro sends his regards but he does not like promises to be broken. I can smell that you have not kept your side of the deal. She is still human.'

Jane's eyes flashed victory but Rose quickly demolished this.

'But Aro does not know you are here. He would be displeased to know that you have disobeyed him.'

Felix snarled at Rose. I growled back and stepped in front of her. She was not going to be put in any danger if I could help it. Demetri stepped closer to me, closing in the gap that was left between Felix and I.

'Felix, Demetri.'

Jane's voice was bored. She was saying this out of pure manners. She would have rather let them attack. I inched closer, ignoring Rose's annoyed glances. Felix noticed my movements and smirked. He motioned for me to come closer. I gladly took this opportunity and ran headfirst into the two of them. I knocked Demetri flying backwards. He crashed into a tree trunk, causing it to shake and fall to the ground.

I then ran into Felix. He was more ready and was more of a challenge. We snarled and growled as our hands gripped and tore at each other's backs. He was shorter than I and I had more muscle. I quickly had the upper hand and threw him down. He hissed at me while I gripped him down, causing him to become helpless.

Demetri had recovered himself and had motioned to Alec to follow him. He came up in front of Felix and I. Before I had a chance to defend myself, two pairs of arms closed around my neck and chest, lifting me off Felix. I struggled against their hold, causing Alec to drop his arms in defeat. He would prefer not to be hurt than to hold me down. Demetri kept hold of me as Felix came towards us. He smirked again and held my arms tight.

'Take him away. We do not need a fight here. Do as you wish, but do not kill him. The last thing we need is questioning over a murder.'

Jane's voice was bored again and I glanced over to where she now stood. She was facing Rose, a large grin plastered on her childlike face. I could tell what she was going to do next. I groaned at Rose, she did not need to be tortured. Her face was strong but I could see the fear creeping into her eyes. I cursed Carlisle for not coming.

Felix and Demetri carried me towards the back entrance of the underground car park, Alec followed closely behind. They took it in turns to whack my head and back off various things as they walked. They walked down the ramp, dragging me uncomfortably along the concrete ground, and came to a steel door. The door opened easily and they pulled me into a dark room.

As my eyes adjusted I could tell that this was a store room of sorts. Cleaning products, tyres, steel rods, all hung and lay on shelves and hooks along the walls. It was a large room for a closet. Felix and Demetri dropped me in the middle of the room. Alec closed the door and stood guard at it. They let me gather some strength before pouncing. Demetri held me still as Felix took hard blows to my chest. They did not hurt me much but they still made me wince and moan.

After ten minutes, they stood up.

'Someone's coming.'

Felix's voice was low and annoyed. He was enjoying himself.

'We have to stop, it's Carlisle and others.'

Demetri groaned as he said this. Alec nodded at him and opened the door, disappearing out of it. Felix and Demetri followed suit.

I stood up, stretching quickly, bending my muscles so as they snapped into place. The door slammed open and Rose ran in. She knocked into me and hugged me tightly.

'Are you okay? Did they hurt you?'

Her voice was anxious. I smiled at it, an hour ago she was content to cause me as much physical pain as possible. I pulled away from her and noticed the hurt in her eyes.

'I should be asking you if you are okay.'

She grimaced slightly and pulled away sighing.

'I take it you're okay then.'

I grinned at her and made to grab her hand. She pulled back and walked out the door.

'You are still not forgiven for earlier. Now come on if you want to have some more action before Edward and Jasper get all the glory.'

I followed her eagerly. We walked out the door and up the ramp, heading back towards the clearing. I decided to chance my luck considering she could not cause me more pain in this situation.

'Does that mean that I can stay in our room?'

She gave me a look of pure hatred before jogging ahead. I took that as a maybe.

**A/N:** Sorry (again!). I'm only after realising that this chapter is really short. I wanted to write more but I decided that it would be better to do Edward's perspective in the next chapter. You know the drill: read and review!


	15. Chapter 15: Dawn Arriving

**A/N:**49 reviews so far! I love you guys!! This is the next chapter as promised (in Edward's POV for the first time in a while). Sorry for not getting it up sooner, I tried yesterday but for some reason it would not load. I'm not too sure whether to leave it at this or do the honeymoon and transformation … give me some feedback on whether I should continue on. Anyway: read and review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of Twilight

Edward's POV

It took all of my concentration to not explode with frustration. My family, excluding Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett, stood around us in the lobby. They were all aware of the situation and had not bothered to even inform me of our visitors. I had to find out through Esme's distraught thoughts.

A large part of my anger restraint was due to Bella. She was as unaware as I, and more frightened than anyone else. I could not lash out with her clinging to my side. I tightened my grip around her waist when I finished glaring at Alice.

'Well?'

I was visibly seething and my voice was now somewhere between a deep growl and a low hiss.

'_If you would just stop looking so worried then maybe I'll tell you, but until Bella calms down, you won't hear a word from me.'_

Alice was impossible, but right. I took a few deep breaths and loosened my arm from Bella's waist. She looked up at me with worried eyes but soon softened them when she noticed my calm stance. I led her over to Esme's chair and she sat on the arm. Esme gripped her arm and smiled reassuringly. Our first and only priority was keeping Bella safe and calm.

I glared over at the doors, Carlislehad returned, with Jasper, and Jane. I could not help glaring. Carlisle was annoyed.

'…_keep calm. Do not go mad. She has agreed to take the others and leave. Get everyone out here, leave Bella with Esme.'_

I was still angry, no-one had explained what was going on, but I complied with Carlisle's orders.

'We're to go with Carlisle. Bella, you have to stay with Esme.'

Alice and Rosalie stood up and were ready to leave immediately. Esme was reluctant, but sat still. Bella's face fell. She looked at me with pleading eyes. She hated me leaving her for any amount of time, especially if there was any danger. Esme glanced at me for a fraction of a second.

'_Convince her.'_

I knelt beside the chair, my face level with Bella's.

'It's going to be OK. They are going to leave soon. We can handle them easily.'

She looked uncertain.

'What happens if you get-'

'I won't get hurt. Emmett's been subjected to some fighting, he will be ready to tear every part of them apart. I will be extremely lucky to even see them whole.'

I kept my tone light, smiling as I imagined Emmett's reaction to being let free. Esme had told me everything within two seconds, enough time to allow me to understand the situation fully. Bella seemed to imagine Emmett too, for as soon as I was finished, she smiled.

'Just come back in one piece. The last thing I need is a dismembered husband.'

I thrilled at her mention of the word 'husband'. I quickly kissed her lightly, pulling away as she attempted to lock her arms around my neck. She grimaced slightly but slumped against the back of the chair, allowing Esme to put her arm around her.

I strode over to the doors, Alice and Rosalie at my heels. Carlisle stood patiently, Jasper had left but Jane was pacing, annoyed at our speed. Carlisle gave us all a careful look, silently telling us to keep quiet. Jane was outnumbered but still lethal.

We ran quickly to the room were Emmett was. As we stopped at the edge of the ramp, Alec ran out, followed by Demetri and Felix. Rosalie bristled slightly, she wanted to get to Emmett. I took great pleasure in seeing their faces drop as they took in the sight of all of us standing before them. Demetri looked at each of us in turn before glaring at Jane. She shuffled and answered their unasked questions.

'We are to leave immediately, we are not needed here. Aro will be wondering where we are and we do not need to be interrogated when we arrive in Volterra.'

She was annoyed still, not wanting to leave. Demetri and Alec accepted the order at once, Felix was more disappointed. He was not as obedient as the other two and was not as intelligent as Jane. Rosalie ran past the three on the ramp, throwing open the door in order to see Emmett.

Jane glanced at Felix, he winced as her eyes made contact with his. Demetri noticed this and led them up the ramp, reaching Jane's side in a flash.

'We apologise for our behaviour here, Carlisle. We will leave at once.'

Demetri was polite, but his thoughts were deliberating all aspects of a fight. Carlisle nodded but could read faces as well as I could read thoughts.

'If you fight against us then Aro will be even more displeased. You will be very lucky if he does not demote you on your arrival.'

Felix and Alec exchanged glances. Demotion in the Volturi meant more work and less food. They would be very lucky to be inside if they were demoted. Jane was increasingly impatient.

'I will take them back at once, Carlisle. It was good to see you again.'

She glared at her companions once, daring them to object to her orders, before turning to leave.

'August 27th.'

Alice's statement surprised us all. Jane turned her head to look back at us. Alice shrugged and explained.

'Bella's transformation date. You can tell Aro and then he could arrange his visit for anytime after that.'

My long dead heart thumped in my chest. Two weeks from now, Bella would be like me. Cold, dead, subjected to blood-lust… Carlisle looked over at me, noticing my forlorn look.

'_It will be easier for the two of you when she is one of us. Do not dwell on the hard parts._'

I averted my gaze and nodded. He was always right. I watched the retreating figures of our visitors disappear into the dark forest. They were invisible, but not yet gone. We would not rest until they were out of the area for good.

The sounds of feet lightly thumping along the ground alerted us to Rosalie and Emmett's arrival. Rose was slightly annoyed at Emmett. That was normal and Emmett was eager for a fight. He seemed to be alright. His face dropped when he seen that our visitors had gone. Jasper spoke for the first time.

'We should speak to the wolves. They could keep an eye out so as we can rest.'

I looked at him curiously. No-one had mentioned the pack. Alice frowned, she did like being blind.

'I suppose that would be the best plan. They want to do something to help… and also this means that Edward can go back to Bella.'

I hissed at her thoughts. She was teasing me silently, enjoying her vivid visions for once. Jasper shuddered.

'It would be greatly appreciated if you control your emotions and desires until I am at least thirty feet away.'

Alice stuck her tongue at me, clearly glad that her visions had caused some affect on me. Carlisle shook his head, muttering something about eternal immaturity. He walked into the forest, motioning for me to follow.

'The rest of you can go back. I need Edward to help with the pack. It would be easier for them to not phase back. Alice, would you look after Bella?'

Emmett and Rosalie ran back to the hotel. I noticed Rosalie pushing Emmett as she ran. His thoughts drifted back to me and I shuddered. He was anything but PG. Jasper seemed equally annoyed. He stalked off after them, hanging back to wait for Alice to catch up. She was delighted. 'Looking after Bella' consisted of all the things that Bella considered torture. She streaked past Jasper, wanting to go before I reminded her to not make Bella do anything that she did not want to do.

I followed Carlisle into the forest. We reached a small clearing and the odour of the pack was hanging in the air. I picked up on some of their thoughts as Carlisle called out to Sam. Within a few moments the orbs of their eyes became clearer in the bushed surrounding us. There were six of them around us, including Jacob and Sam who stood in front of us. Jacob was apologising profusely in his head to me.

'…_I'm really sorry, Edward. I had no idea that they were coming to cause trouble. I thought that I was protecting Bella.'_

I clenched my hands into fists. He was the reason for all of this. I reminded myself repeatedly to try and be the bigger person.

'I forgive you, Jacob. Whether Bella will ever forgive you is another matter.'

He shrank back behind Sam, embarrassed by his previous actions. Sam gave him a questioning look before turning to meet our gaze.

'_Have they left?'_

'No. They say that they are going to leave immediately but they have not left the area yet. We need to make sure they leave before anyone can relax.'

Sam understood what I was trying to say.

'_We will stay here and patrol the town until you are certain that they are gone.'_

'We will wait for Alice to see when they have left and then we will call Billy. He should be able to pass on the message to one of the pack.'

Sam curtly nodded, he turned around and sent out a small howl. The others growled, accepting his orders. He ran into the trees, taking the others and their scent with him. Carlisle faced me, smiling slightly.

'This wasn't exactly how you pictured your wedding night.'

I grimaced slightly and shrugged.

'Being visited by rogue members of the Volturiand communicating with werewolves seem to be common events ever since Bella entered my life.'

Carlisle smiled and turned to walk back to the hotel.

'At least you have the honeymoon to look forward to. We'll make sure no-one interrupts you.'

I smiled back at him, laughing at his next thoughts.

'…_we'll tie Alice up so as she does not hide in your suitcases._'

It was a funny thought, but knowing Alice, it could happen.

We reached the doors in a minute, we were not rushing ourselves. Esme was pacing in the lobby. She ran to greet us, throwing her arms around each of us.

'Have they gone? Is everything fine?'

Carlisle smiled again at me before pulling Esme back to the elevator. He kept repeating that everything was alright. She reminded me of Renée, needing to be told a hundred times that everything was going to OK.

I walked over and waited for the elevator to arrive. I glanced around the lobby, taking in the sight of the night manager snoozing at his desk, the fountain bubbling quietly at the centre of the room, the sky lightening slightly as dawn arrived. The doors opened and I slid in quickly, pushing the room key into the slot so as I could get upstairs as soon as possible.

The elevator seemed to ascend extremely slowly. I could count down every inch it travelled. When the doors opened again, I was greeted by a very amusing sight. Alice was standing with her back to me, holding out something that was out of my sight. Bella stood opposite Alice, behind the couch. She was gripping a frying pan in one hand, holding it like she was going to throw it at Alice.

'…just please wear it Bella.'

'No!'

Alice spun around, stuffing whatever the item was into her back pocket. She groaned when she spotted me, sad to leave Bella so soon. Bella ran over to me, tripping slightly on the leg of the small table that stood beside the couch. I caught her as she threw her arms around me. I pressed my face against her throat.

'Why did you have to return so soon. We haven't even done _anything_ yet.'

Alice was still standing at the elevator. I turned my head, still holding onto Bella so I could glare at her.

'Goodbye Alice.'

She scowled at me and pressed the button for the elevator.

'_The only reason I'm leaving is because of Jasper.'_

I stared at her until the elevator doors closed, making her disappear as she left.

I turned my attention back to Bella. She had her face buried in my chest. I looked down at her face, her eyes were closed and her breathing was steady. I chuckled at her exhaustion and picked her up to bring her to the bed. As I placed her under the covers she opened her eyes. I went over to the other side of the bed and sat beside her. She looked up at me with bleary eyes.

'Why do I have to be so tired?'

She pulled on my hand and I lay down so she could pull herself against me. Her body was warm and she curled herself around me. Her eyes stayed open, despite her apparent lack of energy. I traced under her eyes.

'It might have something to do with everything that happened today. Remember? Being tortured by Alice, the wedding, the reception-'

'After the reception.'

She kissed my throat lightly, I smiled.

'Go to sleep, Bella.'

She shook her head stubbornly, reluctant to succumb to her heavy eyelids. I hummed her lullaby quietly, knowing that she would soon be asleep. Her breathing got slower and her eyes closed. I continued to hum until her sleeping form distracted me from all of my thoughts. Her peaceful face, her steady breathing, her slow heartbeat… My favourite part of her slumber came sooner than usual. She began to mumble incoherently before her speech picked up structure.

'…Edward…yes…I do…I love you…'

I kissed her head and pulled her closer to me, knowing that she was officially mine forever.


	16. Chapter 16: IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!

**A/N:** I'm really, really sorry that this isn't a chapter but I need to ask this: should I continue on with the story (into the honeymoon and the transformation etc) **or** do a sequel **or** give it up? I need feedback!! Please, please tell me!! I need to know so as I can either continue on or give up. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far.


	17. Unwanted HoneymoonGatecrashers

**A/N: **28 reviews?? For a 71 word long announcement! I mention taking down the story and my email get flooded. MAIN NEWS (before I start ranting): I'M CONTINUING! Most of you wanted more so I am writing up to after the transformation. Story lines are still being fully moulded in my mind so the next few chapters may be fillers or really off the point (keep with me I'm only back to school today). Back to Edward's POV and the start of the honeymoon, oh and before I forget: see the T next to the rating? It means no lemons so you get whatever I give you (I'll try my best but no promises).

**Disclaimer:** In no way are the people in this story mine, they are the product of Stephenie Meyer's fictional genius

Edward's POV

As the plane began to descend, two annoying girls broke me out of my trance.

They were sitting four rows down from us, and, for the entire flight, they had been attempting to figure out whether Bella and I were together or not.

Bella had fallen asleep during the flight and when she turned towards me, her ring shone in the light from the overhead light. Their remarks then became more cruel. When the seat belt signed flickered on, the two girls had continued their chat in their thoughts.

'…_still can't believe that they are married…'_

'…_wonder if she's pregnant with his or someone else's…'_

The last comment made me look up from Bella and glare at the blond who had thought it. She caught my glance and immediately cowered.

The constant mumbling coming from Bella had held my attention for most of the journey. Some of it was incoherent, random words or phrases that came from her dreams. At some points she whispered my name.

It was interesting to watch her sleeping, even after nearly two years of doing so. She seemed at peace when she dreamt. Her face was perfectly still except when her lips twitched or her nostrils flared. When she had nightmares, her face would relay the fear and anxiety as if the event was taking place. Sometimes I often wondered whether her nightmares had derived from real events because of the level of fear and tension in her body.

There was a crackling noise as the steward came on the speaker. Bella stirred and opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around, as if she had forgotten where she was. She caught my gaze and brightened considerably. I smiled at her and kissed her gently.

'Good morning Mrs Cullen.'

She made a face and reached up to kiss me again. I grinned and held her down. Her frown made me laugh.

'What are you laughing at? How come I can't kiss my _husband_?'

Her words had their effect on me. I could not get used to it. _Married_. Well, I have been alive for 107 years.

I held my grip on her shoulders. Bella noticed my stubborn reply and sat back into her seat mumbling.

'…two can play at that game…'

I smiled, still annoyed by the fact that I had no idea about what she had just said.

The plane touched down smoothly onto the runway of Providenciales. The sky was covered with storm clouds. Alice had timed our arrival perfectly.(**A/N: I'm looking up info on Google, so don't give out if I get things wrong!)**

We were having our honeymoon at Parrot Cay, in a small resort there. Esme and Alice had booked us a private villa in the resort, the furthest from the main area for privacy. We had organised flights and transport for the days when the storms were about to hit. Alice had predicted that we would be able to arrive and leave safely and unnoticed. As soon as we had exited the airport, it was a 35 minute speedboat trip to the resort.

Bella stared at the palm trees fringing the airport's boundaries, a smile appearing on her beautiful face. She was excited for two weeks in the sun, according to Alice it was partly to do with my being there. Bella continued to observe the scenery around the plane, pausing only to take off her jacket and look at me.

Her eyes caught mine before I could become mesmerized with the sight of her in shorts and a string top. Usually she wore long trousers and sweaters. She smiled at me and wound her fingers through mine.

'Two weeks.'

I smiled back and enjoyed hearing her reaction of stuttering heartbeats.

'No Charlie…' I moved my lips to her throat, 'no Alice…' I moved my lips up to her chin, 'no interruptions…'

She giggled slightly as I stopped just short of her lips. I hesitated there until she moved her head slightly, kissing me lightly before breaking away quickly. I frowned at her sudden change of mind. Her eyes were gleaming with excitement but she seemed desperate to control it. She giggled again, smiling slyly.

'Two can play the game.'

I kept my mask of calm, hiding my annoyance. Her thoughts were the only thoughts that I wished to hear.

The flight had been quite long, just over six hours with a twenty minute stop at Miami. Bella had fallen asleep after the first hour, the long day yesterday had exhausted her. She was now stiff and eager for a chance to stretch her legs as soon as the seat belt sign turned off.

As I stood to retrieve our carryon luggage, I could hear the thoughts of the people around me who had now spotted both Bella and I. I tried my best to ignore most of them, especially the ones coming from the college fraternity group at the back of the plane. Bella had no idea how hard it was to listen to most of the male population lusting over her.

Bella stood awkwardly, still stuck at her seat as we waited for the line of people to move. She took one step forward and tripped over her seatbelt. I automatically grabbed her shoulder, pulling her up. She smiled at me, her cheeks already flushed. As the people in front of us moved slowly forward, I pushed Bella in front of me, keeping a firm hold on her waist.

As soon as the doors had opened, a wave of warm air came streaming through the plane. The air was heavy with moisture coming from the storm clouds overhead. Bella shivered as it hit her, her arms were freezing from the air-conditioning and from sleeping against my side. I could sense her excitement for being back in a warm climate.

I tightened my grip on her waist as we walked out of the door of the plane, the steps here were steep and she could barely walk twenty feet on a flat surface without tripping or falling down. She stepped closer to my side as we walked down the steps.

I could not help but notice her rings gleaming in the dull light of the hidden sun. She looked up at me and noticed my gaze at her hand. She raised it slightly, letting her fingers move to make the jewels sparkle. I had to pull myself out of my daze before she ended up falling. I grabbed her hand, happy that we were now at the end of the steps.

The airport was teeming for the time of year. Many people were either starting a last minute holiday before college or work started, or on their way home. We were brought over to the main building quickly to make way for the next flight.

The airport was a generic, overly air-conditioned, concrete building. Many of the passengers put their jackets and jumpers back on as soon as the doors closed behind us. Bella wrapped her arms around herself, desperate to retain heat. She leaned against me as we waited for the carousal to move. I wrapped my arms around her, my mind drifting to my family.

I could not help but think about how Carlisle and the others were getting on. Alice had packed and collected Bella's belongings from Charlie's house, in false preparations for 'college'. Esme and Rosalie had begun packing our belongings. Emmett and Jasper had agreed to drive everything up to our new house in Alaska. Bella and I had planned to live alone for a few years, to enjoy our time as a married couple and to help with Bella's self-control as a newborn.

The luggage carousal stuttered to a start, moving slowly. The college frat group were slightly drunk and obviously ready for their holiday. Two of them stood on the carousal, travelling with it as it moved. The others started laughing as one of them got knocked off by the overhead vent. I kept thinking about how immature people could be these days.

I scanned the luggage that had started to appear lazily, none of them resembled our bags. Bella craned her head to see the bags moving slowly along. As the passengers gathered their belongings and moved away, the amount of people at the carousal diminished. The frat group, Bella and I, and two families were the only people left waiting.

I spotted one of our bags coming and walked over to get it. I nearly fell over when I caught the scent of one of the families waiting for their luggage.

'Edward? Is that you?'

I stiffened at that voice, uncomfortable memories flooding through my mind. I would rather be hugging Jacob Black than talking to her.

I grabbed the bag quickly, nodding in the direction of the voice. Carlisle was always much better at being a gentleman than I. I was merely acknowledging her presence out of politeness rather than friendliness. I could see our other bag being lifted onto the carousal through the fluttering plastic divider. I silently cursed the baggage handlers' lack of speed.

'It's been so long. How are you?'

Before she had finished her sentence, I had grabbed the bag and was walking back to Bella. She was staring at the woman I had just ignored curiously. I pushed her in front of me and steered her and the bags towards the exit, glad to be as far away from the woman as possible.

'Who was that?'

We were getting into a taxi now. Bella's eyes were filled with curiosity and confusion. I could not ignore her question, I knew that she had an inkling to who the woman was. I could feel my eyes going harder, I did not personally hate the woman, I was just annoyed by her presence on my honeymoon and the fact that she would most likely hate Bella. Bella seemed to realise that I was reluctant to answer her question directly. She nodded, understanding that I did not want to discuss it.

The taxi ride was short but bumpy. The driver seemed to want to take every back road to the dock. Bella was transfixed by the brightly coloured buildings that lined some of the town's roads, the markets that we went past, the lush greenery that was completely different to the dense forests of Forks. She kept catching my gaze and smiling. She had no idea how much she affected me when she smiled.

The dock area was small but filled with boats of all sizes. From jet skis to speedboats to luxury yachts, nearly every type of water transport was visible.

We made our way over to the commercial speedboats that took tourists out to Parrot Cay. The rep was a tall, tanned, middle-aged woman. She was typical of holiday reps, over-talkative and ready for her next break. Her thoughts seemed to count down the minutes.

'Good afternoon! Welcome to Providenciales! How was your flight?'

Bella was surprised at the welcome. She gazed out to the crystal clear turquoise water, admiring the unusual and beautiful colour.

'It was pleasant but long.'

The rep smiled, obviously hearing this hundreds of times.

'Now do you have a booking?'

I handed her our tickets and she led us over to one of the waiting boats. A man was sitting at the wheel, smoking heavily on a large cigar. I helped Bella onto the boat, making sure that she was sitting down safely before I loaded our bags on. The man helped me to stow the bags. As he got up, a wave of smoke blew into Bella's face. She grimaced and swatted at the air. I hopped in beside her and pulled her closer to me. She leaned her head against my shoulders, closing her eyes. From what I could see, she was ready to sleep. I hummed her lullaby quietly, staring out at the water as the boat started.

'I'm not tired.'

Her voice startled me. I turned to face her, she was staring at me intently. Her face seemed torn, as if she was internally battling herself. I stroked her face as the boat pulled out of the dock, bouncing slightly in the waves.

'What's wrong?'

She made a face and faced out at the water before answering.

'I'm just thinking.'

I was glad that she could not see my face now. She knew exactly how frustrating it was for me to not hear her thoughts.

'Bella.'

She sighed quietly and faced me again.

'Your annoyed by the woman at the airport.'

I nodded, not willing to speak.

'And why are you annoyed by her?'

'Because of the fact that this,' I gestured around us, 'is meant to be our time alone.'

Bella frowned.

'That does not explain why you are annoyed by her.'

I sighed taking her face in my hands.

'Bella. All I want to think about on this trip is you and us. I do not need to worry about anything else.'

I could see her eyes melting, she smiled again.

'OK. But if you get worried on this trip then I'm phoning Alice.'

I smiled, glad that she dropped the subject and understood.

I could hear two speedboats in front of us and one behind us. As we pulled into the dock of the resort, I could see the boat behind us, and who was in it.

'Edward! There you are!'

I could not ignore her now. I got Bella and our luggage out of the boat, turning to face the woman again. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I gave it to Bella to answer. I tried to calm myself down and summon all the manners that Carlisle had taught me. I felt a tug at my arm, Bella held out the phone, mouthing 'Alice'. I was beginning to get angry at all of the unwanted conversations suddenly appearing.

'What is it Alice?'

'Why is Tanya on your honeymoon?!'


	18. Chapter 18: Frosty Reception

**A/N: **Reviews are my brand of heroine, and I crave more! Seriously the more reviews I get for a chapter, the faster I would update it. Back to the chapter, I'm still a little hazy over story lines at the moment so I might put a poll at the end of this chapter. Input greatly appreciated! Thanks again to all of you who review this. **Don't forget that I'm Googling everything, I have never been to Parrot's Cay so don't blame me if I screw up on the details!**

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters in this story, only the messed up situations I come up with.

Bella's POV

I stood beside Edward, wondering what Alice was so annoyed about on the phone. She seemed to be literally trying to jump through the line.

My eyes wondered from the Greek god standing beside me to the unbelievably beautiful woman staring at Edward.

I was too worked up by the way she stared at Edward in the airport to notice her eyes.

She was a vampire. Not just any vampire, one like the Cullens, sorry, _my family_.

With her golden eyes, model-like body and shiny blond hair…

Blond hair?

Edward knows of her?

Tanya.

Even in my head I spat out the word. _Tanya_. The one who had feelings about Edward. The only good thing about her was that she was not as beautiful as Rosalie, and she was originally meant for Edward. I also had the reassurance from Edward that he preferred brunettes. Even with that, I could not help but feel insignificant, incomparable.

I took in the way she stared at my husband. Doe-eyed, clearly smitten by his presence, a gleam of slyness flickered through her eyes every now and then. I took note that when she looked sly or scheming, Edward tightened his grip on my hand, pulling me closer to his side. From what I could decipher from her body expressions and gleams of emotion in her eyes, I could tell that her thoughts were r-rated. I could feel my anger and jealousy building up inside of me.

Whenever I had a chance, I moved my left hand every so slightly, making the rings shine. Tanya's eyes narrowed the first time she spotted my rings, and they kept getting narrower and narrower…

'…Yes Alice, of course I'll tell her. Bella?'

My angel's voice broke me out of my silent battle with Tanya. I heard the snapping noise of the cell flicking shut. I looked up to see Edward's eyes smouldering slightly above mine. I could feel the gentle breeze in my mouth before I realised I was gaping.

'Y-Yes?'

'Alice asked if you could stick to her set inventory of clothes, she seems to have set us both several outfits for each day. Also, could you-'

'Edward?'

I felt Edward's hand tighten again. His eye went colder when her voice broke the tranquil atmosphere. I knew that Edward was glaring enough for me to stand quietly and not make any eye contact.

'Yes, Tanya?'

She shuffled uncomfortably at his frosty reception but held her ground.

'It's been so long. How are you? You look well.'

Her voice was coated with honey, it reminded my of some villain in a fairytale, trying to lure the main character into some horrid situation. She fit the part of the wicked witch well, beautiful to some insane degree and sugar-coated.

Edward's response was as cold as his expression.

'_We're_ fine. Now if you could excuse _us_.'

I was elated at his exaggeration of the plural. I took pride in the way Tanya's eyes dropped a thousand feet off their pedestal as he clearly snubbed her.

Edward bent over, gathered up our luggage and started to pull me towards the reception.

With my attention now free to roam since the speedboat ride, I noticed just how beautiful the resort was. Lush greenery lined the narrow roads and walkways that lead around the whole resort. The greenery was tropical, the complete opposite to the alien planet type of greenery in Forks. Signs pointed out the way to various different locations such as the pools, the spa and the reception.

Birds chirped and flew overhead, some hidden in the vast canopy of trees now overhead. It was now late afternoon and the sound of crickets was present in the air. The whole atmosphere was invigorating and relaxing at the same time.

To someone like myself, who had only been out of the US once to rescue their suddenly suicidal love, this was a memorable experience. Everything was different. Every smell, every sound, every plant, every animal.

I focused my eyes back to where I was walking, suddenly aware of the fact that I had not tripped over my own two feet yet. Edward's eyes met mine, they were filled with interest and he was staring at me intently. As soon as the blush entered my cheeks, his crooked smile appeared. My usual audible heart reaction came and he reached over to stroke my flaming cheeks. In the heavy heat around us and my now warm face, his cool touch was much appreciated.

'Beautiful…so beautiful.'

My blush deepened as I realised something. Edward's eyes now searched mine, amused by my sudden embarrassment.

'What is it?'

I could feel giggles threatening to violently erupt from my mouth. Did he honestly expect me to answer this question with a straight face?

'That…That's…OK! Stop with that face already!'

He was pulling a mocking questioning expression. It only pushed me further over the edge into hysterical giggles.

'OK I'll stop if you tell me.'

It took me three deep breaths before I could finally speak again.

'Well, it's just…that's what you said last night…before we, you know…'

Now it was his turn to look embarrassed. To my disappointment his embarrassment only lasted a millisecond, his expression now playful.

'Well at least I speak the truth.'

I just shook my head, unable to keep a grin off my face. I kept thinking that he needed his eyes tested. How could I compare to the likes of Rosalie, or Tanya?

We reached a large, white-washed building with a huge sliding glass door front. The doors opened silently as we approached, letting a draft of cool, air-conditioned air into the warm evening air. The inside of the reception was just as lavish as the rest of the resort. Expensive marble covered the floor and in eight large alcoves that lined the walls, there stood eight, perfectly sculpted statues.

Along the west wall was a large information desk, filled with leaflets and posters advertising local activities in the resort and nearby towns. On the east wall, there was framed pictures, certificates and awards promoting the achievements of the resort. On the far side of the reception was a long desk which took up the entire width of the room. Behind it sat three tanned women and one man who looked as though he lived for body-building and tanning. There were a few couples in the reception, asking about activities, dining arrangements and one couple who were checking out.

Edward lead me and the luggage up to the desk at the far end of the room. We waited for the couple in front of us to finish checking out.

'…We hope you enjoyed your stay. Have a safe ride home.'

As the couple in front of us moved, I got a good look at the woman behind the desk. She was young, in her early twenties. Clearly athletic, slim and tanned. She had a pretty face but she covered it with too much make-up, you could make out the lines were her foundation stopped and her real skin tone started. I rolled my eyes at the way she looked at Edward. Was there any female in the world who did not stare that way at Edward?

'Good evening, how can I help you today?'

Her voice was sickly sweet. She batted her eyelashes at Edward as her beady eyes took in his appearance further.

'We have a booking under the name 'Cullen'.'

Her fingers tapped at a hidden keyboard behind the desk.

'Yes. For two weeks in the State Villa. Would you like to arrange any services for the villa now or later?'

Her eyes flickered unwillingly to me, sizing me up like I was some opponent in a wrestling match.

'We can do that later, thank you.'

'Would you like any help with your luggage?'

Both Edward and I smiled at that.

'No it's OK.'

She nodded, gathering some sheets and placing them on the desk. She stood up and leaned over the desk.

'Here's a map of the resort. Your accommodation is over here. Food is served in any of the marked restaurants but there is also the room delivery option. All bills from the resort will be charged to your accommodation unless you would like to pay with cash. A buggy is waiting outside every facility and at every stop point to help our guests travel within the resort easily. Do you have any questions?'

She took every opportunity to lean closer to Edward, reaching out every now and then to try and touch his hand accidentally. Luckily for me, Edward probably knew every move she was going to make and was two steps ahead of her. He grabbed my hand again, pulling me slightly so as I was in between him and the receptionist.

'No, thank you.'

'Have a nice stay. If you have any questions just ring the information number on the phones located throughout the resort or just pop in.'

It seemed as if both Edward and I were glad to exit the reception.

When we were back in the open, I spotted Edward staring into the dense greenery beside the reception.

'What is it?'

He looked up and smiled mischievously at me.

'Do you want to get a buggy to the villa, or are you up for…alternative transport?'

I stared at him for a few moments, trying to comprehend his question. It dawned on me a few seconds later.

'Run?! Yeah that would be great to explain if we were caught by security cameras or seen by passers-by.'

He frowned.

'Have some trust Bella. Are you scared?'

He was walking over to me, smiling widely. The luggage was gripped easily in one of his hands, the other free to do what he pleased.

He grabbed me before I had a chance to respond, throwing me over his shoulder.

We tore through the tropical forest. The trees and plants speed past at sickening speeds. I laughed freely, feeling his elation in the run. I could feel his face pressing against my waist, inhaling deeply.

'Eyes in front Mr Cullen!'

I was nervous enough about getting sick, him not looking where we were going did not help matters.

'OK Mrs Cullen.'

He slowed as the forest thinned out. We were on a paved road, leading up to a secluded villa. It was beautiful. It reminded me so much of the Cullen's house in Forks, the timeless grace in the both of them was almost identical.

It was a bungalow style building, white-washed like the reception. Green shutters were opened beside the windows. A large modern wooden door was at the top of three steps.

I felt Edward's grip change. I expected to be placed on my feet and readied myself for solid ground. Instead, he swung me forward, and the luggage behind. I could see a playfulness sparking up in his eyes. He walked over to the door, and, I hate to say it, carried me over the threshold.

'Do you always have to be so traditional?'

I waited for him to put me on my feet, a pout now slipping past my control and flooding across my face. He chuckled, dropping the luggage onto the ground.

'That depends, although, as you said yourself, there's nothing traditional about our relationship.'

I shrugged, twisting a little to help him get the hint to let me down. He chuckled again and ducked his head to the side of my neck. His cold lips ran along my jaw line and down my neck, repeating the circuit four times before my thoughts became coherent again.

'Can't I get down now?'

He laughed onto my skin, his cold breath tickling my neck. He moved his mouth to hover above mine. His actions were making it hard to keep my plan that I had thought of earlier. If he didn't let me kiss him then I would not let him kiss or touch me. So far the plan was failing miserably. I decided to abandon it. I melted into his chest and reached up to meet his lips.

Ever since the wedding, his kisses seemed to be less controlled, more deeper. It suited me fine but I was still curious as to why he had let me go two years without being able to kiss him like this.

My mind was already focused on breathing and all common sense went flying out the window when his lips met mine. He started slow and first, deepening quickly. I could feel his tongue lightly trace my lips and I opened them as an automatic response. Before I knew it, his cool tongue was sliding past my lips, exploring my mouth. I moaned softly, tightening my grip in his hair. He pulled back slowly, still resting his lips on mine. He laughed softly at my moan.

'Your self-control is weakening Bella. You did not even make it to the bed before moaning.'

**A/N: Right poll time! What do you want Tanya to do during the honeymoon? What havoc should she create? So far, I have nothing! Every single idea I have come up with has been demolished my current lack of memory. I think of something great, five seconds later, I can't remember it. My friend came up with something along the lines of Tanya tries to kidnap Bella or brainwash her or frame Edward for something he didn't do… Anyway give me some feedback!**


	19. Chapter 19: Appearing and Disappearing

**A/N: **I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I really do love you guys for all of the support but unfortunately I have huge exams (any other Irish person out there doing their JC or LC?) starting in 5 weeks so I might have to put studying before fan-fics (I'm determined to not fail Irish!)

**Disclaimer: **As usual, I own nothing!

**Bella's POV**

I was lying on a beach, basking in the warm sunlight around me. The gentle crashing of the waves was close, soothing me as I lay quietly. I could sense that the only person with me was Edward even though I had my eyes closed.

Glimmering light entered through my eyelids, I opened them eagerly, awaiting my personal Adonis that was standing above me.

_Wait_, I thought to myself,_ Edward is still beside me, he's still holding my hand._

The glimmering continued. I opened my eyes warily, not wanting to be interrupted in my moment of bliss.

The blond vampire that stood above me was sneering. Her beautiful body shimmering like diamonds in the sun. But that was not what was shimmering in my eyelids before. Oh no, the shimmering came from another diamond. _My diamond_, that was sitting on her third finger of her left hand.

I turned around to face Edward. He looked at me as if I was a five year old who did not understand a simple statement. He gestured to Tanya and to my ring-less finger. Suddenly his hand ripped away from my grip and he was standing beside Tanya, looking at her the way he looked at me.

I lay there mouthing silently like a fish. Tanya snickered.

'What is it Bella? Is the little human upset?'

I felt a tugging on the inside of my head. The vision of Tanya and Edward together was still vivid in my mind but the background was fading.

'Bella?'

Edward's voice was concerned but his eyes still held Tanya's. I could hear new noises now. Of trees swaying gently in the wind, the waves were slowing fading out. My body was being shaken.

_Why the hell is Nature picking on me today?_

My mind was still trying to comprehend my current situation when I was pulled suddenly back to reality by hard stone moving against my lips. My eyes shot open, only to be shut soon after by the blinding sight of Edward's skin in the sunlight. My lips moved against his when they realised what was happening. He chuckled and pulled away.

My eyes were blinded, in a very good way, by the sight before me. Edward hovered above me, shirtless, with the sunlight causing him to shine. He looked concerned and amused by something. He rolled off me and propped himself up on his right arm so as he could look at me. I reached up and touched his face.

'What's wrong?' My voice seemed thick for some reason.

He took a deep breath. His hair was looking extremely messy this morning. It took all of my self-control not to laugh at it. It looked very funny, something so unruly sitting on top of something so perfect. His eyes were soft this morning, as well. The shine in them flickered as he phrased what he was going to say in his head. He was annoyed by not being able to hear my thoughts, but I was frustrated by not being able to hear his.

'You were muttering Tanya's name in your sleep, and something like "my ring".' His brow furrowed as he spoke.

I could tell that he would see through any defence that I produced. I tried to sit up, only to realise that I had nothing on. My face flushed as I clutched the sheet to my body. I took deep breaths before I spoke.

'I had a dream that…Tanya was wearing my ring… and that you looked at her like…like you loved her.' I focused my eyes on a spot on the ceiling.

Soft chuckling came from beside me as I kept my eyes focused on the ceiling.

'Bella, why would you have that dream?'

I was starting to get annoyed. I decided that it would help my anger if I stared at the ceiling, facing Edward would only destroy my will.

'I don't know, I can't exactly _control_ my dreams.' My voice was cool, an edge of hysteria threatening to explode. _Why was I getting emotional?_

Edward's response was to lie back against the pillows so as he was staring at the ceiling too. I waited impatiently for him to speak.

'I know that you cannot control your dreams, but something must trigger them, a hidden emotion or fear.'

I rolled my eyes, still looking at the same spot on the ceiling. My will was slowing starting to fade, it had been a grand total of one minute and thirty nine, forty seconds since I had looked at Edward. I scalded myself internally for being so dependant, but I had to stop punishing myself. I could not live without him.

I sighed and rolled over, now facing him. He was still staring at the ceiling, a slight smile creeping onto his lips. I did not even try to explain to him what I had planned to, if he wanted to act as stubborn as me then he would pay the consequences.

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed, searching the room quickly for some sort of clothing. When I could not see anything I sighed again. I gripped the sheet that was already glued to my upper body, and stood up. I did not dare look at Edward. Instead I wrapped the sheet around me and walked over to the bathroom. I had to be even more cautious with my feet considering they were swathed with the remainder of a queen-sized bed sheet.

I could hear Edward laughing as I shut the door, locking it behind me. He could undoubtedly break through the door with ease but I wanted privacy and he would have to respect my wishes.

I showered quickly, using cold water because of the warmth outside, and took in my reflection in the mirror. I stared at myself for a while, not fully comprehending the person who looked back at me. I was still the same height, the same weight, had the same hair colour, but something was different. I looked _brighter_…glowing for some reason. The fact that I had a permanent smile fixed on my face ever since Edward said 'I do' was definitely a sign.

I sighed loudly and wrapped my now clean body with a robe. I gripped the cool brass door handle and pulled open the door. I could not move out of the doorframe, Edward was blocking me.

His eyes were black, dark with annoyance, and his face was covered with accusation.

'_You_ kept me waiting.'

My smile grew as I tried to get past him.

He was fully clothed, while I was still in my robe.

His arms snaked around my waist, swinging me around until I was out of the door, with my back pressed against the wall. Edward darted over to a large wooden dresser and pulled out some sort of dress. It was light faded blue, made of some sort of floaty material. He noticed my expression and laughed.

'I told you Alice had planned our outfits. She made sure that she could control us from the comfort of home.'

I scowled and took the sundress, it was not as bad as I thought Alice would have been, but still, I did not usually wear dresses or skirts except on special occasions.

I walked back into the bathroom, changing hastily. My hair hung damp on my shoulders from the shower. I pulled it back slightly so as it was not hiding my face. The dress was pretty, not exactly my style, but nice all the same. It hung around my frame nicely, Alice had a knack of finding items that suited everyone.

'Edward? You had better not attack me when I come out.'

I walked out of the bathroom, still wary of whether I would be blocked again. Edward was not in the bedroom. I walked out of the room into the small living area. I looked around, searching the space for my husband. My eyes drifted over the wooden chairs, the large off-white couch and the long table. He was not here.

'Edward?'

I walked into the small room off the kitchen area which housed the washing machine and dishwasher. It was unlikely that he would be here, but I still tried. I was beginning to get annoyed, he was winding me up now.

'Edward I give up. Just show yourself.'

I stood in the living area, waiting for him to come walking through a door at any point. I sighed and stomped out the front door, vaguely hoping to see him outside.

The sun was streaming through the canopy of trees. Even though we were located on one of the most private parts of the resort there was still the chance that someone could walk through. Edward had told me that he would have to be careful when he was outside, how could we explain it if someone seen him?

I looked through the trees in front of where I was standing. Edward was no-where to be seen. I was beginning to worry. My heart rate was slowly picking up speed and my brain was shutting down all common-sense as it entered panic-mode.

I spun on my heel, walking towards the door. I stopped dead when I spotted something fluttering on a branch to the side of the door. It was a piece of shiny red material. I faintly recognised it. I thought back to where I had seen the material before.

The red jacket. In my dream last night, Tanya had been wearing a jacket of the same material. It was no way to explain Edward's disappearance but it was certainly an option. Tanya had been here. Edward was gone.

A branch snapping nearby alerted me to someone's presence. I twirled around to see a tall woman, a little older than me. She stared at me curiously. I stared back, not breathing.

She was beautiful . She had red hair, not as vibrant as Victoria's but still bright. Her face was long and thin, dimples in her cheeks. She was dressed in expensive clothes, all covering most of her skin. That was not what intrigued me the most, her eyes were golden.

_How many vampires come on a holiday to a sunny resort at the same time?_

The vampire noticed my expression and smiled warmly.

'You must be Bella. I'm Irina. I've heard so much about you.'

Her voice was warm and friendly but she did not come any closer to me. I nodded, my breath coming back in wild gasps. Irina stepped to the side and sat gingerly on a tree stump.

'Is Edward in there? I heard your voice and decided to come and see if he was really here.'

I shook my head. Irina's eyes narrowed slightly.

'Hmmm… Has he stepped out?'

'No. I don't know where he is. I went to get changed, and when I came out of the bathroom, he was gone.'

Irina's eyes narrowed further and her smile failed to cover her worry. I decided to piece together what I knew already.

'Is Tanya with you?'

Irina stared at me for a moment, deliberating on how to answer me.

'No, she left earlier. I came to see where she had gone.'

My face went whiter. I nodded, sinking down to the ground and sitting with my knees against my chest.

'Has she mentioned Edward at all?'

Irina smiled.

'You're more perceptive than Carlisle told me. Yes, she did mention Edward last night, a lot, and you. I have to excuse my sister, she has a tendency to…hold onto a want. She was a little disgruntled when we found out about the wedding. She wanted to come here to see of there was any chance that he did not love you. I know that he loves you a million times more than her, you have nothing to worry about. I came along to make sure that she did not do anything stupid.'

I kept nodding, my brain disconnecting from my nerves system.

'So…do you think…that they could be together?'

Irina nodded.

'It's a possibility. She said that she needed to speak to Edward today. Don't worry, they'll be back soon, I'm sure of it.'

I leaned back until I was lying on the warm ground. If I had been calmer I would have drifted off to sleep like this. Unfortunately, my heart was beating it's way out of my chest and my brain was thinking though the millions of situations that Edward and Tanya could be in at this very moment. Some were hard to think about, others were painful to imagine.

Over forty minutes passed before the peace was broken.

'Here's someone now.'

Irina's voice was unsure. Soon after she spoke, muffled snapping noises came from behind me. A dark figure slowly came into focus. Irina breathed a sigh of relief.

'There you are!'

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffy! So how do you think it is? Tanya? Edward? Or somebody completely different? Whoever guesses correctly gets the next chapter dedicated to them. Again, sorry for the late update!**


	20. Chapter 20: Help From A Friend

**A/N: I'm so, so, so sorry for not updating sooner.** Those of you who read my other story know that I kind of screwed my ankle up last week so updating has been physically impossible. I'm doing this in Edward's POV (queue all screaming and 'finally's), so now you can see what really happened when Bella went into the bathroom. The only person to correctly guess the 'mystery person' was **edwardcullansbuffy**, so this is for you.

Edward's POV

How did I end up being so lucky?

I mean to have a family that are as kind as they are is one thing to be thankful for, but to have the angel that came into my life is another.

After I handed Bella her outfit I decided to read the information packet on the counter. I knew that we could only go out in public at night so I needed to see about getting food for Bella during the day. I still didn't trust myself enough to cook for her and making her own dinner is the last thing I will allow Bella to do on this trip.

I was distracted from the booklet by the sound of approaching footsteps outside. I went out to the door and scanned the greenery outside for whoever was coming towards us.

My eyes stopped on the red-haired vampire standing in the middle of the path.

'Irina? What are you doing here?'

She took a step over to the shade of a nearby tree, sitting on a tree stump.

_I came to find you._

I was always a little bit wary of Irina, she had not yet gained my full trust. Her mind seemed to always hide or conceal something important.

'Do you need something from me? Because Bella is nearly done and I want to be inside when she's ready.'

Irina looked down, her golden eyes displaying some form of discomfort.

'_It's Tanya.'_

I stiffened slightly. Her thoughts flashing to an upset Tanya screaming.

'_She's avoiding all of us and has refused to see us. I'm afraid she might do something…'_

I curtly nodded, already hearing Bella finishing up in the bathroom.

'She will eventually come around. Give her some space.'

Irina looked at me with hurt eyes.

'_I'm afraid that it may not be possible for her to come back. The others think that she may go as far to kill herself. You know how obsessed she was with you. You may be the only one to bring her back.'_

She got up from the stump and stood opposite me.

'_I wouldn't bother you if there was any other way to bring her back but this is more serious than we had originally thought. All you have to do is talk to her, convince her that she should move on, come back. That's all we want you to do.'_

I sighed and closed my eyes. I could not help but hear Carlisle's words in my head.

_We will always be there to assist you in the future._

I opened my eyes again, looking back longingly in the direction of Bella in the bathroom.

'I'll try to bring her back. I just need to speak to Bella first.'

Irina's head shot up.

'_No need. I'll tell her when she's ready. I'll stay here until you come back.'_

I thought about this for a moment. Irina's expression did look genuinely upset and worried and knowing Tanya she would be stupid enough to hurt herself.

I turned towards the direction of the trees.

'Keep Bella safe.'

I then ran as fast as I could, following Tanya's scent. The sooner I found her, the sooner I would be back with Bella.

Luckily the scent was in a path that avoided all the crowded areas. No-one could see me and I could not see anyone.

After a few minutes I reached the other side of the resort. The area where the scent stopped was a small, run-down clearing. It had been previously meant for development and abandoned building supplies dotted the ground.

I took a small step into the sunlight, my skin casting rainbow-like reflections on the ground. I searched for Tanya's scent. My eyes scanned the broken metal pipes and burst bags of sand. The rusted cement mixer seemed to have Tanya's scent on it for some reason. I stepped towards it, examining the faded orange piece of machinery briefly.

My head snapped up to a short gust of wind.

Tanya was close. Hiding, but close.

I spun around and strode over to where the scent came from.

'_Crap.'_

I looked up into the trees above me.

Sure enough, there sat Tanya. Looking very guilty.

She groaned and jumped down, landing ten feet away from me. I growled at her. Her plans now becoming clearer.

'_I told her to wait until I was ready…'_

I cleared my throat, alerting her to the obvious fact that I was able to hear her thoughts. She jumped a small bit and shook her head, making her blonde hair spin around her seemingly large head.

'Care to explain why Irina made me come here to get you when it is obvious you are not about to kill yourself?'

She glared at me, muttering to herself when she spoke next.

'How do you know I am not about to kill myself?'

I cleared my throat again, my patience wearing thin and my manners fading quickly.

'If you do not mind, my fiancée might kill herself if I do not get back soon. So-'

'Wait!'

I turned back to Tanya, her sudden change in emotions worried me slightly. She now seemed serious.

'What is it now Tanya?'

She bit her lip, rocking back and forth as she decided on what to say. I tried to block out most of her thoughts but it was nearly impossible with the fact that we were the only people for a least a mile.

'I-I needed to ask you-'

'Why I married Bella and not you?'

'No. Why you turned down me all those years ago.'

I groaned, this was not going to be a quick conversation and Tanya was going to make sure of that.

'Because, back then, I was not looking for love. I did not care about finding anyone, especially if I did not have feelings for them. The fact that you and your sisters threw yourselves at me made it even more uncomfortable.'

I finished on a note of finality, hoping that she would pick up on the fact that I wanted to leave.

After pondering my words for a few seconds, she spoke again.

'OK, so why did you marry the human? I mean, I know she is quite pretty, for a human, but surely she can't be all that interesting.'

I stared angrily at Tanya. I had been asked this question before many times by Bella and every time I gave the same, truthful reply.

'Because she has been the only one to capture my heart. She surprises me every day that we are together. She was never predictable. She also is one of the kindest, most selfless person I know and her love cannot be limited.'

I stopped myself before I continued on for days. I know that I have previously bored both Alice and Emmett with my constant chatter about Bella.

Tanya's eyes flared with anger.

'But she's _human_. A little, annoying, ugly piece of meat to us-'

I snarled angrily. How dare she talk about Bella in that way.

Tanya smiled slyly.

'Oh so now I get a response. Face it Edward, she's nothing more than a breakable pile of bones with a strong scent. Do you know what? I think it would be better for the both of us if you just kill her now.'

I was now growling menacingly at Tanya. It took most of my restraint to not hurt her now.

She sidestepped over to the edge of the clearing, I matched her pace, cutting her off.

'…_Knock over the brick pile if you want help…_'

Her head snapped up and sniffed the air curiously.

'We seem to have guests. Maybe this would be better if we finished this-'

I swiftly knocked over the pile of bricks sitting beside me. A hurtling blur knocked Tanya backwards.

She snarled and struggled to get up. All that could be heard was snarling from both sides of the brawl. Emmett would have been proud at the display of visible hatred.

As Tanya got a few seconds to regain her composure, she shot me a nervous glare. I had clearly frightened her with my current _companion_.

She jumped up and literally ran off with her tail behind her legs.

The figure in front of me was shaking with laughter. I stepped towards it.

'Are you OK?'

The figure turned towards me.

'_Are you kidding me? Getting to fight vampires two days in a row is becoming my favourite hobby!'_

**A/N: OK so I know that most of you have guessed who helped Edward there but I was planning on ending it way back when Tanya jumped down from the tree. So, who did come to Bella earlier? Well you'll have to wait and see! Review, review, review!**


	21. Chapter 21: Alice's Twin

**A/N:** I know you think that I was dead but until the 12th June passes, I might as well be dead. My exams don't start until the 4th but we have already been trying to catch up on 3 years work in the space of a month (the whole 'I'll start next week' strategy does not work). So that's just a heads up in case I don't update again before then. I confused myself with the plot of the last chapter so things have to be changed in order to keep the story flowing. Sorry if it confuses you too. Anyway, don't forget to review.

Bella's POV

The sound of someone approaching was in the trees behind me.

As soon as Irina spoke I spun around to see who it was, praying it was Edward.

The small vampire stood at the edge of the shadows, rocking back and forth on her heels. Her dark blue hair had a hint of silver streaks in it that glowed even in the dim light filtering through the trees.

She seemed younger than I was. I had learnt from Alice that size does not restrict evilness…I half expected her head to turn a full 360 degrees around or green soup to come flying out of her mouth…I made a mental note to never watch horror movies with Emmett, ever.

Her eyes darted almost lazily between Irina and I.

Irina walked over to stand beside me, facing the new arrival.

'Well, Jenna? What do you news do you have?'

Irina was speaking in a tone that sat between her wanting me to hear and her not wanting me to hear. Both clear and distorted at the same time, forcing me to strain my ears to make sure I was understanding her correctly.

Jenna tilted her head back, examining the lush canopy above. She spoke in a day-dreamy voice, as if she was not concentrating on us at all.

'We seem to have visitors…things aren't going to plan…Tanya on her way here…pretty bird.'

She turned on her heel and looked at the flying creature above, not moving one inch from her spot in front of us.

Irina groaned almost silently. I would not have caught it if it had not been for my interaction with Rosalie when Emmett happened to do something embarrassing or bad.

She shook her head out and let out a slow breath.

'What type of visitors?'

Jenna turned back to us, a small smile playing on her lips.

'Werewolves.'

Both mine and Irina's breathing stopped.

They could not be here, surely?

The interfering, little-

My thoughts were cut off by Irina's satisfied laugh.

It all clicked now.

Laurent's death. Irina's revenge.

The day just gets better and better. What next, Jane decides to share the bed with us?

--

--

--

The minutes that passed were some of the slowest I had experienced.

Irina and Jenna stayed with me, refusing to move despite my pleading to search for Edward and Tanya.

'We wait for them to come to us,' Irina explained.

I had a feeling that 'them' included Jake and whoever was with him. She had not cared this much about Edward and Tanya finding us before.

My fear grew until I felt it pushing the air out of my lungs. At times I had to brace myself against a tree in order to regain my balance. The heat did not help.

I gave up pacing and slumped on the warm ground, the heat causing me to tire easily. It had been a while since I had been in this kind of stifling weather.

Phoenix had been hot, but a dry heat, unlike this humid heat. It reminded me of the time Edward and I had spent in Florida with my mother. At least here you did not inhale a gallon of water per hour.

The heat seemed to make me delirious. I had gone from being frightened to wanting to giggle, something I never had a habit of doing.

Irina seemed to get more and more impatient with the passing seconds. She stood, and sat down again, then stood again and paced. This small ritual repeated itself at a quick pace, my eyes seemed to be a few seconds slower than her movements. At least watching her kept me from ripping my hair out.

Jenna still stood in her spot in the fringes of shade in the trees. She was obsessed with the wildlife and trees, never moving her gaze from the canopy unless something moved, and giving us a detailed commentary of every species of bird she spotted.

I let my gaze return to Irina, studying her movements in more detail. Over the past few moments she kept glancing into the dense foliage behind her, as if expecting something, or someone.

When her head snapped back I jumped up.

Jenna glided forward to stand beside Irina, a few paces in front of me.

The sound of branches snapping reached my ears, my fear extinguished, but was replaced by anxiety.

Irina and Jenna tensed, their bodies slipping into a near crouch.

I strained my eyes to see into the trees, desperate to get a glimpse of whatever was coming.

Jenna waved at the invisible newcomer, apparently welcoming it.

'_Get out of my way!_'

The hiss carried to my eyes. It wasn't Edward. It was Tanya.

Irina turned to Jenna and I seen the confusion in her face. Jenna's small face turned into a frown. They did not move an inch.

Tanya burst into the clearing, skidding to a stop a few feet on front of Irina.

'I said get out of my way! Can't you see I need to get to her?!'

Her hair was tangled, not it's usual waterfall of sleek, blond strands. Her clothes were ripped in places and her face had an almost pink tinge to it, as if she had been hit. I examined her body, taking in the pink tinges and scratches over it. She had obviously been in a brawl.

She gestured wildly in my direction, glaring at Irina and Jenna.

Irina groaned.

'Tanya, what's wrong with you? He rejected you, get over it-'

'NO!'

Tanya move her hands to her hips, breathing heavily. I was waiting for her to stomp her foot and go off sulking.

Jenna touched her arm gently and she closed her eyes, pulling away from the tiny vampire.

Irina shook her head and glanced around the clearing, searching. Her eyes rested on me for a moment before sweeping the area once more.

'Tanya, listen to me. You have been downright mad in your attempts to win Edward. He has chosen her, get over it. We have to be civil to the Cullens, and she is now one of them. How do you think Jenna would like it if Alice stopped shopping with her because you killed Bella?'

Jenna turned to Irina in disbelief.

'Alice…no shopping?!'

I almost laughed at my earlier comparison of Alice and Jenna. I knew there was something similar between them besides their height.

Irina patted her shoulder and continued.

'Also, we have other things that we could be doing. I think we may have something to keep us occupied on this small island.'

Her voice became menacing.

Tanya looked at her with confusion written all over her face. Her eyes flickered to mine before she turned her attention to Irina.

'And what activities do you have in mind?'

Irina laughed.

'I think a little werewolf hunt is on the cards.'

I froze once more. I knew she wanted to kill them, but not as soon as this.

Jenna was staring at me. I hadn't noticed that I was on the ground. My knees must have gave way when she said that they were going to hunt Jake and the others…if there were any others.

I met Jenna's gaze and she smiled slightly. Within a second she was beside me. Tanya and Irina had walked out into the trees, their voices barely drifting back to us.

'Someone's on their way here now.'

She disappeared before I could ask what she was talking about.

I looked around at the empty space around me, my hope disappearing along with Jenna.

I decided to get back inside, no point of burning to death out here if I had to wait.

I stood and began to walk towards the door, dusting off my legs as I went. My limbs were stiff from sitting awkwardly and from the intense heat.

I started to reach for the door handle when a loud voice boomed through the deafening silence.

'Bella?'

--

--

--

**Edward's POV**

I sent Jacob away as I made my way away from the small clearing.

I was now extremely glad for making earlier arrangements for Bella's safety.

I pulled my phone from my pocket and dialled the number quickly, waiting for him to answer.

'Finally, I was wondering when you would call.'

I slowed down before answering, knowing that if things worked out the way I wanted them to, I could take my time and search for Tanya before finding Bella.

'Are you nearly there?'

I heard the intake of breath at the other end and someone mumbling.

'_Who is it?_'

'_It's Edward…_We just arrived. We're sitting on the road watching them. I have to say it's funny to watch Blondie have a hissy fit.'

I was both relieved and annoyed. They were there and yet he let Bella's life get in danger by not doing as I instructed him?

'They're leaving now, we'll go as soon as they are gone.'

I hung up as soon as I knew Tanya was heading away from Bella.

I wondered how my wife would take her new babysitters for the day?


	22. Chapter 22:Homecomings and Afterthoughts

**A/N:** Woo!! Exams are over. I can now look forward to the summer and my 'year off' next year (aka transition year). The story is going to be a rocky for a while because all ideas have been changed, forgotten or dumped so things will change a bit. I'm going to be writing more often so chapters should be up quickly. Anyway my sister has been asking about the plot and she thinks it's good for the next few chapters but that is coming from a random 13 year old…

Now for who Edward was talking to on the phone…

**Disclaimer:** Read all the others people

??POV

Our plans strangely worked out. We all arrived on time and unnoticed.

After much discussion and arguments shifts and watches were worked out.

I got to be on the first watch and after getting the call we rushed out to where we were meant to go.

The weather was warm, even for us. The lack of wind made it seem even warmer.

We ran through the trees quickly and silently, well, silent for us.

'Cut that out!'

I spun around and jogged backwards, facing my current companion.

'What?' I kept an innocent look on my face.

I honestly thought my humming was quite good.

'The humming is annoying. If it wasn't for the fact that I am very forgiving, you would be dead.'

I laughed and faced forward once more.

'How are you forgiving?'

I could feel the glare burning into my back.

We reached the edge of the trees in a few minutes. We sat down and waited, enjoying the show at the same time.

Tanya was stomping around like a spoilt toddler who had their toy taken away. It was really funny to see. The occasional shriek hit our ears and we doubled up laughing.

'Should…we…go in now?' I said through gasps.

'No, we're okay for now.'

We eventually calmed down and picked up our conversation from that morning.

'I wonder how she will take us showing up like this? I mean she expected to be alone and everything but us dropping in would be the last thing she would think of, given our current situation and everything.'

I shrugged and imagined what Bella's face would be like when she saw us.

'I doubt she will be too happy but I'm not too sure if she will be angry with us-'

My cell phone rang and I picked it up.

After explaining that we were here to Edward and that Tanya was throwing a fit, I looked up and noticed that they had left, leaving Bella alone.

We decided to move in now.

'Come on, let's get this over with.'

I stood up and walked out of our cover.

Bella didn't notice us at first, she kept staring to where Jenna had run to.

The look on her face was priceless, I was struggling to keep quiet and had earned a few hard glares from beside me.

Finally I could not take anymore and let out a booming laugh.

'Bella?'

She spun around to face us.

At first she was surprised, then her eyes showed too much emotion for me to comprehend. I was sure there was anger and happiness in there somewhere.

'Well? Aren't you glad to see us?'

**Bella's POV**

I could not believe it.

How the hell did they get here?

I took in their smiling faces and stared at them.

'Well? Aren't you glad to see us?'

I glared at him. Trust him to say that.

'I don't know Emmett, but I have a feeling that Edward will be doing a lot of explaining when he gets back as to why you and Alice ARE ON OUR HONEYMOON!'

Emmett doubled over laughing again and Alice scrutinised my outfit.

'What?' I asked, annoyed.

I had been abandoned by my husband, worried sick over where he was, then visited by a vampire who happened to be friends with the Cullen's _and_ on our honeymoon, then visited by another vampire who was a reincarnation of a brainless Alice, then suffered a Tanya hissy-fit while she was attempting to kill me and steal my husband away, and now, to top everything off, Emmett and Alice have turned up. I am now seriously considering psychiatric help for madness.

Alice finished glaring at my outfit and answered.

'_That_ was meant for next week. You were meant to wear the white capri pants with the deep blue cami today.'

I stared at her until my mind comprehending what she had said.

'Yeah…well…ugh, I did not pick this out, Edward did. And by the way, WILL ANYONE CARE TO EXPLAIN WHERE HE IS?!'

I glared at Emmett who had just recovered from his first fit of laughter and was commencing his second.

Alice danced over to the door and went inside, calling out to us over her shoulder.

I followed her angrily, dragging my feet as I walked.

Emmett bounded along behind us, still spluttering from hysterics.

'Well?' I asked again as she spun around to face us in the sitting area.

She glanced at Emmett who gave a small, but noticeable, head movement, and sighed.

'He's on his way here so we have to leave once he's arrived-'

'Good.'

She gave me a menacing glare before continuing.

'We have to go and help them with the others.'

I stared curiously at her until she understood that I had no idea whatsoever about what she was talking about.

'We, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and I, will be going to help the pack.'

I choked on air.

'The pack are here?'

They nodded, Emmett walking outside so as he could go five minutes without laughing.

Great, that's another ten people to kill added to my list.

Alice sensed my annoyance and looked worried.

'What's wrong now, Alice?'

She sat down and looked at me.

'He's going to be here in a few minutes but I don't think you need to know. It's nothing really…'

I sat down beside her and began to panic.

'Alice?'

She looked at me through her hands and took a deep breath.

'I'm just missing Jasper that's all. Being close to you and Edward this soon after the wedding makes me think about, you know…'

I nodded, knowing that this was either a very bad excuse to be upset, or a lie. But it was Alice, she could lie better than this.

**Jacob's POV**

This had been officially the best week ever, in a weird way.

Aside from the fact that Bella had married _him_, we had gotten to fight blood-suckers twice.

I inhaled the moisture-laden air enthusiastically, revelling in the feel of the heat.

After having a small brawl with that blonde vampire I was ready for more action. We had been warned of the blood-sucker's, Irina's, plans for revenge, but with _Edward_ being so protective and the future-seer's abilities, I highly doubted we would get a chance to fight.

I guess it would just be me and a riled up Paul then…

My phone buzzed and I didn't even look to see who it was.

'Anything wrong?'

I heard the wind whooshing in the background and I guessed he was running.

'I'm on my way back to her now. Emmett and Alice are going to track down the others.'

I groaned and I could hear him chuckling.

'As much as I would enjoy allowing you to have a piece of them, Bella would not be happy letting you "_risk you lives" _and also Carlisle wants us to end this in a civilised manner.'

'So no fighting then?'

He sighed.

'I guess so. I just wanted to give you the update, I call later if anything goes wrong.'

I ended the call and shoved the phone back into my pants pocket.

Looking out at the now crowded beach I decided to go and take a run.

I felt pent up not being able to phase freely and I hated having to wear clothes again.

I turned on my heel and jogged up the gravel path, heading towards a large cluster of trees that was part of the central forest.

As soon as I had gone far enough to not been seen by anyone else, I stripped off my clothes and bolted deeper into the forest.

My body reacted instantly and within moments my skin was bursting with fur and my shape was changing.

My face straightened out into a muzzle and my senses were heightened.

I automatically began to hear the others.

_Anything up?_

_Can I join you?_

_Could you please tell Paul to stop hitting me?_

_How did it go?_

I barked a laugh at their eagerness and ignored what they said.

As much as I enjoyed their company, I just wanted to be alone.

I slowed my stride as I grew closer to the middle of the trees, knowing that no-one could bother me now.

It was definitely a change, being here. I had only seen the depths of forests around La Push and Forks, sometimes the odd ones further away when we tested our strengths. I had never seen scenery like this.

I had been to places like Hawaii because of my sisters but I never really explored them.

As I slowed to a near halt, I seemed to feel more at peace here. For some strange reason, I felt like reflecting on my life.

I didn't know if it was too much sun or me being overly cocky from earlier… I decided it must have been the sun.

**Bella's POV**

I stopped worrying too much over what Alice had said and concentrated on the fact that Edward was on his way back.

As soon as their heads snapped up to some silent noise, I stood up and ran to the door.

In my usual, clumsy way, I ended up tripping over the leg of a coffee table and sent myself flying forward.

I braced myself for the impact of my head meeting the hard tile floor but was pleasantly surprised when I felt two familiar hard arms grab me.

'Bella, could you please be a bit more careful?'

I looked up and couldn't help but grin.

Edward smiled and set me on my feet, only to grab me once more in a bone-crushing hug.

'Hey! I'm the only one allowed to give bear-hugs!'

I looked over my shoulder and spotted the pouting face of Emmett.

Alice rolled her eyes at us and gripped Emmett's arm, dragging him forward.

'Oh!'

She stopped dead and dropped Emmett's arm. Her eyes glazed over and her mouth hung open slightly.

Edward frowned and Emmett shook the pixie's arm.

'Alice? What do you see?'

She blinked a couple of times and concentrated on something.

'Well that's not gone…,' she muttered to herself.

Emmett and myself stared at her until she noticed our lack of understanding.

'I just lost tomorrow morning, but it has nothing to do with Irina or Tanya. I have a feeling it has something to do with Jacob.'

My mind played images of what could be happening tomorrow morning over and over again.

'Is it something bad?' I whispered.

Edward tightened his grip on me before Alice answered.

'No,' she said after a moment of thought, 'Actually I have a feeling it might be good news.'

I opened my mouth to say something but was stopped by a yawn.

I glanced outside and noticed the reddish glow above the trees.

'What time is it?' I asked, surprised.

'Ten to seven,' Alice replied.

My mouth dropped. It had been over ten hours since Edward had gone.

Emmett pulled Alice towards the door and yelled a goodbye in our direction.

'Are you hungry?' Edward asked rubbing my arm to get rid of my shock.

I shook my head and looked at him.

'Would you mind telling me something?'

He nodded for me to continue.

'Who else has crashed our honeymoon?'

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting this, but I think this has been my one of my longest chapters yet. So, what do you think will happen to Jacob? Whoever gets it right will get a preview of the next chapter and a mention at the beginning. The first five to get it right will get two previews. I know, it's bribery, but it helps me write quicker! If you have anything you want me to add or have any ideas just pm or review.**


	23. Chapter 23: Deciding The Future

**A/N:** Wow, I now have over 12,000 hits! My email decided to jump out a virtual window and break itself so for the past few days I haven't been able to reply to any of your reviews, please don't take it personally I will try and reply to all of them this time.

Now **marykro1, mandja and Bella-with-the-blue-eyes **were the only people to guess correctly so congrats go out to them. I honestly think that I have never been begged to update more quickly before.

Just another heads-up, I'm going to Italy on Saturday and although I will be taking my laptop with me, I have no idea what the connection is like over there or if I will have time to update at all. I will try though and I might get a couple of pictures of Volterra as well (lol we're driving up there one morning and I have about seven requests for photos of the clock tower)

Now enough of the very long a/n, here's the chapter!

**Carlisle's POV**

After Alice and Emmett went off to join Bella, the rest of us decided to get to know the island and headed out for a run.

We jogged swiftly through the trees, memorising the layout of the whole resort. We also picked up the trails of the Denali coven and traced where they were staying.

Jasper and I led Esme and Rosalie along. Rose had been annoyed ever since we received the call from Edward.

'Remind me again why we are here?' Rosalie had been aggravated all morning, due to the fact that she had been placed on shifts with Jasper and not Emmett.

Esme had tried her hardest to calm Rosalie down but her tenacity tended to keep her anger fresher for longer.

'Because,' Esme spoke firmly, 'Bella is part of this family, and we have been asked by Edward to come and help keep her safe. The Denali clan were once our companions and our relationship with them could help keep both our cove safe and the pack safe.'

The huffs coming from behind told me that Rose was not in any way happy with that explanation. Jasper chuckled beside me earning a hiss from Rosalie.

'Sorry,' he said shakily, trying to control his own emotions, 'but your annoyance is quite humorous.'

A streak of blonde hair flashed by us as Rose stormed off. Jasper waited for her to be out of hearing range before laughing freely.

--

After spending most of the afternoon back in our rooms, Alice and Emmett returned.

After they explained to us what they had seen and heard we all decided to plan in more detail. Unfortunately living with teenage children does have it's downsides.

'I say we go at them with force!'

'Emmett!'

'I agree with Esme. We should-'

'But then what would happen if-'

'WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP TRYING TO SHOOT APPLES OUT OF THE WINDOW!'

We all turned around to see Emmett standing beside the window with the fruit basket under his arm. His arms and face fell as he dropped the offending fruit and mumbled something about projectile games. Rosalie stood up, glaring at him until he dropped the basket and ran.

'Just wait until I…'

She stalked after her husband and we all stared in shock after them.

I shook my head in disbelief while Jasper and Alice laughed. Esme looked as outraged as Rosalie.

'Playing with food? At his age? You'd think they would grow up after nearly a century.'

I forced us all to go back to business.

'Alice can you see anything about tonight?'

Her pixie-like face scrunched up in concentration. (**A/N: Waves to STRAD!!)**

'They going to be planning tonight, I can't see it in detail but they won't be attacking.'

I nodded, they were civilised for now.

'I think I should go and speak with them, try to calm them down, make them see sense. Hopefully we can stop this or come to a compromise before somebody gets hurt.'

Esme nodded her approval and Alice smiled.

'Everyone agree with that?' I purposely added for Emmett and Rosalie. Their muffled 'yes's came through the thin walls of the room.

'Right, I'll be back in less than an hour.'

--

**Over with the Denali clan…**

**Tanya's POV**

For once, I was calmer than Irina. That surprised all of us.

Jenna looked on in horror as Irina jumped all around the place, ripping up whatever she could get her hands on in anger. When she moved towards the suitcases, Jenna jumped up.

'Not the clothes! Anything but the clothes!' she screamed, hugging her precious cargo. I laughed at how alike her and Alice Cullen were.

'I can't believe it…we finally have a chance to do this!'

The redhead had been muttering all evening and as much as I enjoyed the fact that I had finally, nearly, gotten over _him_, watching her was definitely more entertaining.

'What do you propose we do?' I said from my place on the sofa.

She ran her hands through her fire-red hair and slumped onto an armchair, grinning madly.

'We exterminate the problem.'

I contemplated her suggestion.

'As much as I would like to help you, we can't do that. The Cullen's are our friends and we cannot go against them, no matter what the problem is. Also they would beat us if we tried to do this. Why can't you just get over your grudge?'

She stood up and stomped away from me.

'The Cullen's might seem like an obstacle but we have to respect them. There is one way around this and that is for you to get over it.'

'There is no way around this,' she said angrily, 'I need to do this and they stand in our way. Remember what our motto is? _Nothing can stand in our way_.'

'So…we fight to the end?' I asked.

Her mouth curled in a snarl.

'Until one of us falls.'

A knock on the window alerted us to a new presence. I stood up to answer the door as Irina was still shaking from her anger and Jenna was cradling a leather Prada suitcase.

I pulled the wooden door open, only to reveal a very irritated Carlisle Cullen. My face went cool as I took in his hostile stance.

'How long have you been here for?' I cut straight to the point.

'Long enough,' he said before stepping inside, 'we need to talk.'

I nodded, allowing him into the sitting room but still nervous about how the others would take his arrival.

We walked into the room to a hysterical Jenna and a fuming Irina. Both looked surprised by Carlisle's appearance.

He stood in the centre of the room and began to speak.

--

**Next morning…**

**Bella's POV**

I rolled over and was welcomed by the tiled floor underneath the bed.

'Ow,' was all I muttered before pulling the sheets off the bed and making a make-shift hovel around me.

I was snuggling into the still warm sheets when Edward's laughter echoed off the walls.

I mumbled something incoherent and rolled to face under the bed.

'Bella, you should get up now.' I could see Edward's feet at the other side of the bed but still ignored the ever-present reality of getting up.

'Bella.'

I pulled the sheets over my head and tried to get back to sleep.

My attempts were successful until ten seconds later when I was unceremoniously picked up and brought to the bathroom.

'What the-'

My words were interrupted by my own screaming.

I had been placed into the shower, fully clothed, with freezing cold water raining down on me.

Edward stood there laughing at the whole thing.

I shut off the water and jumped out, careful to not slip on the floor. I forced my face into a glare which only caused him to laugh harder.

'I did ask you to get up,' he said with an innocent look on his face, 'at least now you're awake.'

My mouth twisted up into an evil grin and I took a step towards my very dry husband. He looked at me with an anxious look on his face before backing away from me.

'Bella,' he warned, 'don't do what I think you're going to do.'

I smiled innocently at him before taking a well-placed step on an extra-slippery tile.

My clumsy nature came in useful as I tumbled backwards, my feet slipping forwards on the wet floor. I had only moved a few inches when Edward grabbed hold of me. I gripped his arms and pulled myself up, pressing myself against him.

'I win,' I said as I pulled away.

His gold eyes glanced down his t-shirt front. He was soaked through.

I giggled and grabbed a towel to dry myself off. As I walked out to get an outfit, I could hear him muttering about Alice being a bad influence.

'Out!' I demanded as I swatted him away from the bathroom door, 'I need to have a proper shower and get ready.'

He grimaced and left the room, taking a towel with him on his way out.

I showered quickly and dressed in a long green tank top with matching shorts and white flats. It had the label for today's date so I hoped it was the right outfit.

When I stepped into the bedroom, Edward was on the phone.

'Okay, see you soon.' He snapped the phone shut and made his way over to me.

'Who was that?' I asked as I sat down on the bed.

'Carlisle, he wants everyone to meet up.'

I nodded and a frown set on my face. Carlisle knew that we were on our honeymoon, he knew that interruptions were the last thing we wanted. He would only ask for us to come if it was important.

Edward smiled at me and grabbed my hand.

'What's wrong?' he asked softly.

I shook my head and grinned.

'Nothing, let's go see _our_ family.'

--

**Carlisle's POV**

Bella and Edward arrived quickly and we all sat in the sitting room, waiting for Jasper and Rosalie to get back from their shifts.

Alice hadn't been able to see this morning at all because one of the pack would be involved with whatever would be happening today. This worried us at first but she assured us it would be okay.

Rose and Jasper walked into the room, visibly agitated with each other. Jasper sat on the arm of Alice's chair and Rose sat with Emmett.

I stood up and began to explain what had happened last night.

'As most of you know I went to speak with the others last night, to work out a compromise. Unfortunately-'

Edward's growling cut me off, he knew what I was going to say. I sighed and spoke to him.

'I know you don't want Bella to be involved but she has a right to know what is going on. She is a part of this family and she is friends with the pack.'

He shook his head.

'I'd rather she hear it after everyone has had their say.'

Bella was looking very confused and worried. Esme stood and took her hand while Jasper calmed the room down.

I motioned towards the bedroom in the corner. He smiled and led her away. Once the door was firmly shut, I continued.

'Tanya was the only one there able for normal conversation. Jenna was in tears and Irina was angry. The others were away. Irina seems to be obsessed with taking down the pack and she will stop at nothing to do so-'

Alice's gasp caught everyone's attention.

The door in the corner banged open and Edward ran in to see what was going on. His face turned to stone as he pulled Bella into the corner of the room so as she wouldn't see what was happening.

We all stood helplessly around Alice. Jasper knelt beside her and held her steady.

She was shaking violently as we watched her go through her vision.

'What's wrong?'

The shaking stopped and she took deep breaths to try and calm herself. She raised her face slightly and looked at everyone of us. The tears streamed down her face as she stared into my eyes.

'What's wrong?' I whispered.

The others looked on as she began to speak.

'We have to get help-'

'No!' was the firm answer from the corner.

She shook harder as she spoke again.

'We have to get help because we can't lose you.'

The voice played over in my head from last night…

_Until one of us falls…_

**A/N: Right I am asking for 10 reviews if you want another chapter before I go to Italy, I know it's blackmail but I know that you all are capable of nearly 30 reviews for a 71 word long A/N.**

**If I get over 10 reviews by Thursday then the first 10 people who review will get a preview of the next chapter!**


	24. Chapter 24: Choices and Meetings

**A/N:** I know, I know, you can kill me now. I promised to update before I left for Italy but you try writing when you haven't packed and you're leaving in the morning, yeah procrastination was always a strong trait in me.

I went to Volterra during my trip, and there is NO FOUNTAIN in the square… No fountain, we were there for ten minutes going 'it says Piazza Dei Priori on the wall but there's no big stone thing spurting water'…it was not fair, my friends were going to pay my sister to run through it lol… There's this shop called 'Casa del Alice' in Volterra as well.

Sorry for the long a/n but I had to tell you about the fountain-less square.

**I'm on day 3/4 (?) of the honeymoon and I have 2 and a half weeks before the change. Ideas are running short. Expect fillers and begging for ideas, if you want anything put in just pm or review.**

**Just to clear up some confusion from the last chapter: I made a mistake and said Alice was crying, just imagine venom tears or forget I even put that in there.**

**Jacob's POV**

After getting the all clear from the Cullens, I decided to enjoy my time here and have a bit of fun. What can I say; beach, hot weather, girls: you do the math.

After changing into shorts and a top, I headed straight for the nearest stretch of sand. Walking down the boardwalk, I was in my own little world, thinking of things miles away.

My dad had been a little apprehensive of letting me go before the rest of the pack, I had been told to be ready to come, they were only back-up. He clearly remembered what happened the last time he let one of his kids go to a tropical island alone, my sister had a lot of explaining to do when she turned up at our house with a ring on her finger, towing a surfer behind her… Actually thinking of that, her wedding anniversary is coming up…

I was interrupted from my internal babbling by someone stopped on the path.

'Excuse me? Sorry but do you know where the reception is?'

My heart nearly stopped as I took in the sight of what was in front of me.

My blood felt like fire coursing through my veins and my limbs felt both strong like steel and weak like sponge.

Nothing else mattered in those few seconds except the person I was staring at.

'Do I know you?'

I shook my head and focused on being coherent.

'N-no. Sorry. The reception is-'

I pointed over her shoulder but my attention was caught by something in the trees.

A pair of golden eyes took in the sight of me and the beauty in front of me.

The golden eyes were not the warning sign.

It was the flaming red hair.

And the murderous look on her face.

'The reception is…?'

I shook my head to clear it and focused on the girl in front of me.

I noticed that she was about three inches taller than Bella, still quite short compared to my height. She had blonde hair and greyish eyes. Looking closer I could see blue flecks in her eyes and gold in her hair. Her skin was tanned but you could tell she wasn't from around here.

'Anyone in there?' she joked waving a hand in front of my face to pull me back to the present.

'Um… what where you asking again?' I figured that if she hadn't run off from my obvious staring then acting normal would be okay for now.

'I was just wondering where the reception was, my friends and I,' she gestured to a group of girls standing ten feet away from us. They started giggling when we looked at them, 'are lost and we didn't want to walk around for hours in circles. Sorry about them they're always like that.'

I took one last brief glance into the trees and could no longer see the red haired monster that was there before.

'Yeah it's okay. The reception is… um, crap even I can't remember,' I was officially past acting the idiot, I had already made myself mayor of loony-ville.

She started laughing.

'At least we both know we're not stupid, it's just hard to find,' she teased, 'Thanks anyway,…'

I stuck my hand out stupidly before realising what I had done.

'Jacob. Jacob Black.'

She shook my hand.

'Lauren Mallory. I knew I had seen you before. You live in La Push don't you?'

I nodded, trying to remember where I had heard her name before. She sounded and looked familiar but I couldn't remember who had told me about her or where I had seen her.

'I live in Forks. I was at the beach bonfire a few years ago with my friends.'

'Yeah I remember that.' My memory was beginning to come back, I could barely recall Bella mentioning Lauren's name in passing sometime before. I noticed the spot that her friends had occupied was now vacant. 'Um I think you have been abandoned.'

She turned around and moaned.

'What, so you're now upset that you're left alone with me?' I joked.

She laughed again, I was beginning to think that it was the best sound in the world. It made me feel more confident that I was the one making her laugh.

'Apart from that problem they have my bag, which means I have no change of clothes, no cell, no money and no keys.'

I motioned for us to walk.

'Maybe we should start looking for them together then.'

**Bella's POV**

I knew there was something that no-one was telling me.

I hated that feeling and since meeting that Cullens I have felt like that feeling has taken up permanent residence in my being.

Although I was told more as my relationship with Edward progressed, I was still left in the dark about a lot of things.

What happened earlier was one of them.

I understood as Edward carried me back that he wanted me to calm down a bit and not be upset anymore.

We got back late, having made sure Alice had calmed down before leaving.

A silent conversation had gone on between most of the Cullens; head jerks, lightening speed mumbling and mind reading skills had all been employed to make sure that I, once again, knew nothing else. Sometimes I felt like asking Rosalie to tell me what was happening because I knew that she did not worry too much about my feelings and wanted to annoy Edward.

As I was settled onto the bed I rolled over to face where Edward would sit a millisecond later.

He fixed his stare onto the ceiling, pinching his nose as I had seen him do many times before in attempts to remain calm.

I waited for him to speak or face me or move from his frozen position. After five minutes I spoke up.

'Am I going to find out what's going on now or am I going to be left out again?' I couldn't help the emotion that crept through my barrier into my voice. I was upset about what had happened earlier but seeing everyone else so upset also had an immediate effect on me.

Edward exhaled slowly and removed his hand from his face. He slowly turned on his side to face me. His eyes were hard and showed no emotion, just like his face. He examined me for a moment, searching for something in my eyes. When he found whatever he was looking for, he started to explain.

'Because of what is going to happen, we basically have three choices. The one that Carlisle wants to use is we can try again and persuade the others to not fight. The second one is we leave while the others stay here and fight with the pack. And the third one is we stay and hide you while we fight.'

I was annoyed by the longing in his voice for the third option. He acknowledged my scowl and smiled slightly.

'Esme told me that you would hate that option, which is why we are trying the first option. If that doesn't work out then we will consult with the pack and see if they want our help. I don't want you anywhere near the fight, or any form of danger, so we will have to cut our vacation here short.'

I froze. If we were to go back early, that would mean the change would be moved up…

'Bella?'

I snapped out of my daze.

'Bella we won't change the date, and I certainly won't let you lose any honeymoon time, we would just have to go somewhere else.'

I pulled myself closer to Edward and thought about the options.

'That sounds okay, as long as everyone is safe.'

He chuckled, the sound vibrating through his chest.

'Of course everyone will be okay,' he reassured me, 'and I hear Europe is lovely at this time of year.'

**A/N: Again, sorry for the delay in posting. Lol Lauren Mallory, I had to use her in some way and no I did not steal the idea from one of the many imprinting stories floating around as one of my friends said, I have been thinking of that idea long before I ever came on this site.**

**I have to update my other story before I even think of starting the next chapter so expect another delay but it should be up in a week.**

**I'm thinking of putting up a prologue of a new story that I thought of on holidays and the first chapter to see how it is received but if it get's a load of reviews then my other story will be put on hiatus. I know it's unfair considering how long some of my chapters take to do but I actually really like this idea and it's completely different to everything else I have done and also I am running out of ideas so maybe a break will make me come up with more.**

**Anyway I'll get on writing for the other story and the new one and then I'll come back for this one. I have a feeling that this one is safe for now, a new idea just came to me in the shape of a very idiotic friend of mine… Don't forget to review!**


	25. Chapter 25: Sorry

**A/N: I know, you can kill me if you want. I just thought I should officially announce this.**

**Both this story, Warm Feet, and my other story, New Arrivals, are on hiatus.**

**I hit a big bit of writer's block over the summer and personal problems that started back in February have escaladed recently and I don't know when they will, or if they will, ever be fixed.**

**I do plan on coming back to the story some day, but it may be not be for a while.**


End file.
